Les Temps Changent
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Une septième année à Poudlard où Hermione est préfète-en-chef aux côtés de Drago Malefoy tandis que ses relations se détériorent avec ses meilleurs amis.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, mais que j'avais envie de réécrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle ne fera pas trop ''déjà vu''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise sur son lit, profitant du silence environnant, Hermione lisait l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Pour la énième fois, certes ; mais Poudlard allait tellement lui manquer ! Avec un soupir, elle se replongea dans sa lecture quand un hibou moyen-duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre de sa chambre laissée ouverte.

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et prit le courrier que lui tendait l'animal. Immédiatement, elle reconnut le sceau de la célèbre école de sorcellerie sur l'enveloppe. Avec une certaine fébrilité, elle ouvrit celle-ci ; trois lettres en sortirent. Ainsi qu'un petit objet métallique qui tomba mollement sur le lit. Hermione faillit s'évanouir en reconnaissant un insigne de préfet-en-chef, exactement le même qu'avait reçu Percy cinq ans auparavant. Les doigts tremblants, Hermione saisit la première lettre :

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Étant donné les récents événements, tous les septièmes années de l'an passé sont priés de revenir à Poudlard afin de préparer les examens relatifs aux ASPIC qui, je vous rappelle, ne sont en aucun cas obligatoires._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Horace Slughorn,_

 _Directeur-adjoint_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était pourtant bien écrit, encre verte sur parchemin : elle retournait à Poudlard. Nerveusement, elle prit la deuxième lettre :

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Félicitations ! Suite à vos excellents résultats et à votre comportement exemplaire, vous venez d'être nommée préfète-en-chef de Poudlard. Vous devrez vous trouver dans le wagon des préfets lors de votre voyage dans le Poudlard Express où vous recevrez de plus amples informations ainsi que l'occasion de rencontrer votre homologue._

 _Veuillez croire, chère miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Horace Slughorn,_

 _Directeur-adjoint_

Hermione aurait pu mourir de bonheur. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux la liste des fournitures et vit avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il était question de robes de soirée.

Elle rédigea à la hâte une réponse qu'elle confia au hibou resté dans la chambre et s'empressa de transplaner chez Harry.

Celui-ci vivait désormais seul – même s'il était plus qu'évident que Ginny le rejoindrait dès sa scolarité terminée – à Godric's Hollows, à côté de la maison de ses parents. C'était une belle demeure en pierres entourée d'un jardin parfaitement entretenu.

À peine avait-elle sonné que son ami lui ouvrit, un sourire au lèvres et sa propre lettre à la main.

\- Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama Harry en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

\- Moi aussi ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tadaaaam ! s'écria Hermione en sortant l'insigne de sa poche. Je suis préfète-en-chef !

\- Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'être surpris ? répliqua Harry en souriant. Je plaisante, toutes mes félicitations. Aller, entre donc ! On ne va tout de même pas rester à discuter sur le trottoir !

Ils entrèrent, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon tandis qu'Harry partait chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Le salon était entièrement décoré de rouge et or avec une immense cheminée face à la porte. Le mur de gauche était garni d'étagères débordantes de livres tandis que le mur de droite était composé de larges fenêtres. Un grand canapé et quelques fauteuils occupaient le centre de la pièce. Hermione se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des restes de ce qui fut autrefois la maison de James et Lily.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir Ron sortir de la cheminée. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- J'étais sûr que je tu serais ici ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Ouais... J'ai failli passer chez toi mais je me suis dit que tu serais déjà à Godric Hollow's.

Harry revint avec un assortiment de gâteaux et une bouteille d'hydromel. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- Tiens, salut Ron, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Ça va ?

\- Pfffff, soupira-t-il. Encore une année de cours, de devoirs et où Hermione va râler parce que je suis un cancre...

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Hermione. Je n'ai jamais râler et je...

\- Vous chamaillez pas tous les deux, intervint Harry. On a tellement de chance...

\- C'est la perspective de faire des études qui te met de si bonne humeur ? railla Hermione.

\- Non, mais on va être dans la même classe que Ginny !

\- Je me disais aussi...

Harry commença à remplir les verres.

\- Kreattur n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione en le voyant faire.

Ses fréquentes visites chez Harry lui avaient prouvé que les elfes de maison se complaisaient dans leu rôle d'esclave et elle ne cherchait plus à défendre leur cause.

\- Si, répondit Harry. Il est là-haut à faire du ménage alors je sers à boire à sa place.

\- Je vois...

\- C'est dommage, reprit Ron. J'avais enfin trouvé une équipe de Quidditch qui a besoin d'un gardien.

\- Laquelle ? demanda distraitement Hermione.

\- L'équipe officielle d'Angleterre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Avec la surprise, il avait renversé une bonne moitié de la bouteille. Hermione nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

\- Bah ouais, dit Ron sans aucune modestie, le gardien attendait que quelqu'un se présente pour prendre sa retraite. Après tout, il n'est plus à une année près...

\- Félicitations mon vieux ! dit Harry en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Je vais être encore plus populaire, maintenant !

Hermione resta silencieuse. Harry se leva et brandit son verre solennellement

\- Je lève mon verre à notre nouvelle année qui commence, dit-il. Au nouveau poste de Ron et à notre Hermione qui est préfète-en-chef !

\- Tu es préfète-en-chef ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant de plaisir.

\- Bah... C'est pas étonnant...

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione quitta ses deux amis et partit pour l'hôpital St-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques où elle avait amené ses parents dans l'espoir de lever le sortilège d'Altération de la Mémoire qu'elle leur avait infligé.

Elle arriva rapidement à leur chambre où elle rencontra Miriam Strout, la guérisseuse qui avait la charge de ses parents.

\- Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Moi très bien, merci. Et mes parents ?

\- Leur état s'améliore. Je leur ai montrer des photos de vous, ils disent qu'ils vous ont déjà vue. Mais ils ont du mal à comprendre que vous êtes leur fille et ils refusent d'admettre qu'ils ne portent pas leur vrais noms.

Son père était installé dans un fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine moldu, sa mère prenait soin d'une jeune plante posée sur la table e chevet. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle se stoppa net et la dévisagea.

\- Tu es Hermione, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oui, maman, murmura Hermione au bord des larmes.

Son père releva la tête de sa lecture.

\- C'est notre fille ?

\- Oui, papa...

\- Tu arrives à concevoir que nous ayons une fille, Monica ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Wendell... Des fois, il me semble que c'est une évidence et des fois... Mais ce serait merveilleux...

Hermione ressentit un certain malaise en entendant ses parents s'appeler par des prénoms qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

''L'hôpital St-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques vous informe que les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Nous vous prions de regagner la sortie dans les plus brefs délais.'' retentit une voix venue de partout à la fois. Hermione soupira, elle était venue trop tard.

\- Je retourne à l'école dans trois semaines, annonça-t-elle. Mais je vais revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et quand je serais au collège, je vous écrirai. Je vous le promets.

Elle les embrassa et rentra chez elle en se remémorant sa journée. Elle retournait à Poudlard et elle était préfète-en-chef, Ron allait devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, Harry et Ginny nageaient dans le bonheur et ses parents commençaient à la reconnaître. C'était sans doute un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Ron courait après la gloire et la célébrité.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne vit pas filer ses trois dernières semaines de vacances. Elle passait son temps à faire des allées-retours au Chemin de Traverse, persuadée qu'il lui manquait un livre ou une plume. Ou alors, elle était assaillie par des journalistes tous plus ou moins stupides – ''Miss Granger, vous avez passé près de dix mois isolée du monde, dans une tente, entourée de seulement deux garçons ! Dites-nous tout, l'atmosphère devait être absolument torride !'' –. Mais elle avait tout de même passé l'intégralité de son temps libre à l'hôpital, avec ses parents.

Le 1er septembre, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide. C'était probablement l'une des dernières belles journées d'été. En arrivant à la gare de King's Cross, Hermione repéra ses amis qui l'attendaient et, dans une bonne humeur générale, ils franchirent la barrière magique entre les voies 9 et 10.

Un énorme brouhaha régnait sur le quai 9¾, entre les élèves qui riaient, les parents qui criaient leurs dernières recommandations, les animaux frustrés d'être enfermés dans des cages et les amis qui se retrouvaient avec joie. Le Poudlard Express, fidèle à lui-même, semblait veiller sur tout ce petit monde tandis que sa locomotive rouge crachait des panaches de vapeur à intervalles réguliers.

Les quatre Gryffondor montèrent dans le train puis Hermione salua ses amis avant de se diriger vers le wagon des préfets. À peine était-elle entrée qu'elle entendit une voix traînante, reconnaissable entre mille :

\- Granger ?

\- Oh non..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque rater un battement puis s'accélérer brutalement.

Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui tombait par mèches au-dessus de ses yeux d'un magnifique gris perle. Son visage était fin, ses traits réguliers. Son T-shirt laissait deviner une musculature parfaite. Il était installé – ou plutôt vautré – sur une des banquettes, mais Hermione devina qu'il devait faire au moins dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. Merlin ! Qu'il était beau...

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit Malefoy d'un air narquois. Dumbledore est mort mais tu es l'élève préférée de MacGonagall. Tu as décidément de la chance avec les directeurs.

Beau ? Certes, mais il gardait son caractère de Malefoy.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Hermione. Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas essayé de l'assassiner, le directeur !

\- Ferme-la, Granger...

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! s'écria Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

 _\- Expelliarmus_!

Hermione se retourna, le professeur MacGonagall se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Malefoy et la baguette de celui-ci dans l'autre main.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour professeur, répondirent les deux élèves.

\- J'espère que l'année se passera dans une meilleure ambiance. Je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous, Miss Granger.

\- Je le sais bien, professeur.

\- Bien. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que, cette année, les préfets-en-chef sont de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Ceci est voulu, je souhaite montrer que la Guerre est bel et bien finie. Je serais profondément déçue si vous vous entretuez lorsque vous cohabiterez le même appartement et que...

\- Quel appartement ? la coupa Malefoy.

\- Je vous prierai de ne pas me couper la parole, Mr Malefoy ! Mais pour répondre à votre question, nous avons décidé que, cette année, les préfets-en-chef ne logeraient plus dans les salles communes de leur maison mais dans un appartement que vous partagerez tous les deux. Nous avons pensé que ce serait plus adapté à votre nouvelle fonction donc plus simple pour vous. De plus, nous avons eu plusieurs plaintes de la Grosse Dame à cause de préfets qui rentraient beaucoup trop tard et la réveillaient au beau milieu de la nuit.

Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que Malefoy restait sans voix à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Le professeur MacGonagall leur donna ensuite diverses informations sur leur rôle de préfet-en-chef puis ils accueillirent les préfets de cinquième année afin de leur expliquer en quoi consistait leur rôle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione traversait le train pour retrouver les autres dans leur compartiment et eut la surprise de constater que Ron et Harry manquaient à l'appel. Luna lisait _Le Chicaneur_ et Ginny discutait avec animation de Quidditch avec Neville. Hermione salua rapidement Neville et Luna puis vint s'installer à côté de Ginny.

\- Où sont les garçons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Romilda Vane est passée il y a une demie-heure pour présenter Harry à ses copines et Ron a tenu à les accompagner.

\- Ah...

Au même moment, Harry et Ron entrèrent avec fracas.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai signé des autographes à quasiment toutes les filles de Gryffondor ! Elle sont raides dingues de moi ! Et, en plus, il y en a au moins cinq qui m'ont demandé de sortir avec et... – son regard se posa soudain sur Hermione – Ah, tu es là Hermione...

\- Oui, je suis là, répliqua celle-ci froidement.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Hermione fixait Ron avec une certaine déception tandis que les autres, mal à l'aise, évitaient de regarder le couple.

\- Et sinon, qui est préfet-en-chef ? demanda Harry pour essayer de meubler le silence.

\- Drago Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres Gryffondor à l'unisson.

\- Oui, malheureusement. Le professeur MacGonagall voulait que les préfets-en-chef viennent de Serpentard et de Gryffondor pour montrer la fin de la Guerre et de la mésentente entre ces deux maisons.

\- C'est une bonne idée, je pense, intervint Luna.

\- Ouais, répliqua Ron. Mais, quand même, de là à mettre Malefoy avec Hermione...

\- Si ce n'était pas eux, ça aurait été toi et Pansy Parkinson, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

Ron ne répondit rien.

\- C'est bien, cette année on sera tous dans la même classe, dit Neville en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avec sérieux. Il va falloir travailler dur pour préparer nos ASPIC.

\- Tu es déjà angoissée pour les examens ? demanda Harry, légèrement moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Non, mais tu le penses très fort.

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien en mangeant des sucreries – surtout Ron – jusqu'au moment où ils sentirent le train se mettre doucement à ralentir en entrant dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione descendit immédiatement dans la fraîcheur de début de soirée afin de s'occuper de ses fonctions de préfète-en-chef.

En descendant, elle vit qu'un bon nombre d'élèves, surtout les plus âgés, avaient les yeux fixés sur les diligences. Elle regarda à son tour et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Elle les voyait. Les Sombrals fixaient les élèves de leur yeux vides. Beaucoup d'élèves avait été témoin de la mort de quelqu'un pendant la Guerre. Elle-même avait vu Fred Weasley, Ballatrix Lestrange, Severus Rogue et tant d'autres.

Elle contempla les Sombrals un instant perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de troisième année s'énerve derrière elle parce qu'elle bloquait le passage. Elle sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie et lança d'une voix claire et forte : '' Cessez donc de regarder les Sombrals et montez dans les diligences. Dépêchez-vous !'' La foule d'élèves se dispersa lentement, toujours sous le choc. Estimant avoir convenablement rempli ses fonctions, Hermione chercha Harry et les autres puis monta dans leur diligence qui partit en direction de Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les piliers surmontés chacun d'un sanglier ailé, Hermione regarda la haute et majestueuse silhouette du château illuminée par les minuscules points de lumière que formaient les fenêtres. Un regard circulaire dans la diligence lui indiqua que les autres aussi étaient perdus dans la contemplation de Poudlard.

\- On est chez nous..., murmura Ron.

\- Oui, on ne croirait pas qu'il a été détruit l'année dernière, fit remarquer Ginny.

La diligence s'arrêta, ils descendirent tous les six et montèrent à la hâte les grandes marches de pierre. Le hall était bondé et ils eurent un certain mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Luna s'éloigna d'eux et rejoignit la table des Serdaigle tandis que les autres s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondor. Comme à chaque rentrée, Hermione regarda attentivement la table des professeurs, il y avait trois nouvelles personnes.

Dès que la Grande Salle fut remplie, le professeur Slughorn entra, suivi d'une file d'élèves de première année, un tabouret dans une main et le Choipeau magique dans l'autre. Dans un silence respectueux, les élèves écoutèrent sa chanson et assistèrent à la Répartition.

Quand elle fut terminée, le professeur MacGonagall se leva.

Je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir de nouveau à Poudlard, dit-elle rayonnante. Je vois que vous êtes tous là, vivants et en bonne santé ! Je dois vous dire d'autres choses encore ; mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, je pense que vous avez tous hâte de commencer le festin ! Sur ce, bon appétit à toutes et à tous !

Comme l'avait fait Dumbledore un nombre incalculable de fois avant elle, elle frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent.

\- Elle semble plus amicale qu'avant, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Elle est directrice, son rôle c'est de représenter Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit – surtout Ron – en bavardant joyeusement sous le regard mélancolique de Sir Nicolas qui contemplait leurs assiettes avec envie.

Une fois que les plats eurent disparu et que les assiettes eurent retrouvé leur éclat, le professeur MacGonagall se leva de nouveau.

\- Pour commencer, dit-elle avec une certaine mélancolie, je disais tout à l'heure que j'étais heureuse de vous voir tous vivants et en bonne santé. Car n'oublions pas que la Guerre a fait énormément de ravages. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire une minute de silence pour les amis et les membres de la famille que nous avons perdus.

Tout le monde se tut, Hermione remarqua que les yeux de Ginny étaient devenus brillants et que le teint de Ron était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand à Harry, elle l'avait rarement vu avec une expression aussi grave.

Puis le professeur MacGonagall reprit :

\- Je souhaite vous présenter trois nouveaux enseignants qui nous ont rejoints pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Tout d'abord, je vous présente ma remplaçante, le professeur Viviane. Elle sera votre professeur de Métamorphose et me remplace également à la tête de la maison Gryffondor.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux d'un blond argenté lui tombant jusqu'à la taille se leva, sous les applaudissements des élèves. C'était probablement une Vélane.

\- Le professeur Kilgraw enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal – un homme aux cheveux bruns leur offrit un sourire étincelant pendant que les élèves, surtout les filles, applaudissaient de nouveau – et voici le professeur Windergast qui se chargera de l'étude des moldus – une vieille femme aux allures de grand-mère bienveillante leur fit un signe de la main tandis que les élèves applaudissaient encore une fois -. Le professeur Slughorn devient, ou plutôt redevient, directeur de la maison Serpentard et me remplace en tant que directeur-adjoint.

La directrice fit une pause, le temps que les applaudissements se calment un petit peu.

\- Ceux et celles qui souhaitent devenir membre de leur équipe de Quidditch, hormis les première année, devront s'inscrire auprès de leur directeur de maison. Je vous rappelle que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme l'indique son nom, strictement interdit et que vous n'avez pas le droit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Si vous voulez connaître la liste détaillée des objets et produits interdits, elle est affichée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard. Bien, il me semble que je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de dire. Je vous souhaite donc à toutes et à tous une très bonne nuit !

Tout le monde se leva en même temps, dans un bruit assourdissant de banc raclant contre le sol. Les préfets s'occupaient des élèves les plus jeunes donc Hermione n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée aux autres puis, fatiguée de sa journée, elle rejoignit Malefoy dans le hall.

\- Tiens, Granger..., dit-il lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu sais où se trouve l'appartement préfectoral ?

\- Ai-je l'air de le savoir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- On ne t'a donc jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ?

\- Si, on me l'a appris. Alors ?

\- Quoi, ''alors'' ?

\- Il est où, l'appartement ?

\- J'ai laissé entendre que je le savais ?

\- Tu as fini de me faire tourner en bourrique ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- Non, certainement pas, répondit Malefoy en souriant.

\- Raaaaah... Tu m'em...

\- Ah ! Je vous cherchais tous les deux ! la coupa une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna vers le professeur MacGonagall et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir fini sa phrase.

\- Venez, reprit la directrice, je vous conduis à l'appartement préfectoral.

Les deux préfets-en-chef la suivirent tandis qu'elle les emmenait au quatrième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue en marbre représentant Pégase dont les ailes déployées cachaient une partie du mur.

\- Voilà. Le mot de passe actuel est '' _Phénix_ '', si vous voulez le changer, venez me voir.

 _\- Phénix_ , répéta Malefoy pendant que la directrice s'éloignait.

Les ailes de la statue se replièrent et dévoilèrent une porte par laquelle ils entrèrent.

La salle commune était petite par rapport à celle de Gryffondor, mais elle était très jolie. Les murs ainsi que le parquet étaient beige, une couleur neutre pour les quatre maisons. Face à eux, un feu ronronnait joyeusement dans une imposante cheminée en marbre sur laquelle était peint le blason de Poudlard. Deux bureaux étaient placés contre le mur de gauche, de part et d'autre d'une porte. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une autre porte à côté d'une bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir sombre. Malgré tout, des petites touches d'or et d'argent omniprésentes rappelaient Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers la bibliothèque qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts en souriant. Elle choisit un livre au hasard et monta les quelques marches pour accéder à la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle elle entra en serrant l'ouvrage contre sa poitrine.

Les murs de sa chambre étaient rouges avec une petite ligne dorée tout le long ; et sur l'un deux était peint un énorme lion également doré. La pièce ne comportait que quelques meubles : une commode, une coiffeuse, un miroir en pied et un énorme lit double à baldaquin recouvert de draps rouges et or. Les meubles, le parquet ainsi que l'encadrement de la haute fenêtre étaient en chêne. Hermione franchit une autre porte et se trouva dans une petite salle de bains où tout était en marbre blanc. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire mais elle songea qu'elle pouvait toujours utiliser la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle était fatiguée, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voici donc le chapitre 3. Je suis désolée, la longueur des chapitres risque de varier tout le temps. Comme c'est une réécriture, je ne me fixe pas particulièrement de nombre de mots à atteindre comme j'avais pu le faire pour la version originale. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque rentrée. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer et descendit à la Grande Salle, où Harry et Ginny se trouvaient déjà.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

\- Heu... Si... Il est là-bas..., lui répondit Ginny en lui montrant la table de Poufsouffle.

Hermione regarda dans la direction indiquée et tout son enthousiasme s'envola d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit que Ron avait la main posée sur le bras de la fille de cinquième année avec qui il discutait.

\- Il était pareil avec les filles de Gryffondor hier soir, avoua Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Harry. Il discute, c'est tout.

\- Moi, j'appelle plutôt ça de la drague, répondit Ginny. J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça, toi aussi, Harry ? ajouta-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je tiens trop à toi pour te tromper !

Pour appuyer ses propos, il se pencha avant d'embrasser langoureusement Ginny. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

\- Dites-le-moi si je dérange, surtout ! pouffa-t-elle.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle en rougissant avant de replonger dans leur bol. Sans cesser de sourire, Hermione termina son petit-déjeuner et attendit les emplois du temps. Ron finit par arriver.

\- Alors ? Tu passes du bon temps ? lui demanda-t-elle presque agressivement.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon Hermignonne !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur MacGonagall arrivait avec sa pile d'emplois du temps.

\- Vous avez vu ? On commence par un double cours de métamorphose suivi d'une heure de défense contre les forces du mal, fit remarquer Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ah, très bien, répondit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ''Ah, très bien'' ? demanda Ron content de changer de sujet.

\- On va pouvoir voir les nouveaux profs, expliqua Harry. Tu ne connais toujours pas Hermione ou quoi ?

\- On y va ?

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent en cours. La matinée passa rapidement, le professeur Viviane voulait que chacun avance à son propre rythme et encourageait l'entraide entre les élèves. Le professeur Kilgraw était un excellent professeur, un peu comme Remus Lupin mais il donnait énormément de devoirs au grand désespoir d'Harry et Ron. Finalement, Hermione était très contente de ses nouveaux professeurs.

Le dernier cours de la matinée était un cours de sortilèges. En sortant ses affaires, Hermione remarqua un petit graffiti sur la table dont l'encre verte scintillait encore. Elle se pencha et lut : _Je m'ennuie. Cours inutile._ Elle songea vaguement aux sanctions relatives aux dégradations de matériel puis elle se concentra sur le professeur Flitwick qui commença par un long discours sur l'importance des ASPIC.

\- … et donc je compte sur vous pour faire des efforts cette année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons réviser des sortilèges que nous avons appris ensemble ces dernières années. Commencez par le sortilège d'attraction.

Hermione réussit à réaliser le sortilège trois fois d'affilée sans prononcer la formule. En effet, c'était un cours plutôt ennuyant et relativement inutile ; pour elle en tout cas. Elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque tout le monde rigolait en s'envoyant des coussins à la figure, puis elle effaça le message écrit sur sa table pour le remplacer par un autre : _Tu as raison._

Elle se demanda vaguement si elle aurait une réponse et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le cours qui se termina rapidement.

Le midi, Hermione mangea en tête-à-tête avec Ginny. Ron et Harry étaient partis manger avec des filles de troisième année qui ne se lassaient pas de les entendre raconter leurs exploits.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, ils se rendirent tous ensemble au cours de potions. Hermione remarqua que Harry semblait angoissé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben... Je n'ai plus le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Slughorn va s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas si bon que ça, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui avouer au début du cours, proposa sagement Hermione ravie à l'idée de retrouver sa place de première de classe. Et puis, tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça.

\- Oui, tu as eu un Effort Exceptionnel au BUSE, renchérit Ginny.

\- Oh, regardez qui va nous tenir compagnie, fit soudain remarquer Ron.

Tout le monde regarda, les Serpentard attendaient devant la porte. Cependant, aucun des Gryffondor ne fut réellement surpris de les voir là.

\- Oh ! Mais regardez qui va là ! Le Survivant, la sang-de-bourbe et les Weasmoche ! s'exclama Théodore Nott.

\- Ta gueule Nott ! répliqua Ron en serrant les points.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda le concerné, menaçant.

\- Je t'ai dit de la boucler !

\- Ron, arrête ! murmura Hermione.

\- Tais-toi Hermione, je fais ce que je veux, lui répondit Ron.

\- Oui, tais-toi la sang-de-bourbe ! Tu vas nous souiller les oreilles ! ajouta Malefoy.

Ron se désintéressa soudain de Nott pour se tourner vers Malefoy. Un grand silence se fit autour d'eux pendant qu'ils se mesuraient du regard. Puis, brusquement, Ron essaya de frapper Malefoy au visage mais celui-ci réussit à esquiver le coup et en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ron grogna de douleur et se jeta sur Malefoy, ils roulèrent au sol et continuèrent à se frapper sous les encouragements des élèves. Malefoy avait bien sûr l'avantage, Hermione repensa à son torse musclé qu'elle avait vu à travers son T-shirt dans le Poudlard Express. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Malefoy était sur le point de mettre le coup de grâce à Ron quand le professeur Slughorn fit son apparition. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il resta un moment figé et lança un sort qui sépara immédiatement les deux adversaires. D'un coup de baguette, il soigna Malefoy qui saignait du nez et envoya Ron à l'infirmerie, puis il retira dix points à chaque maison. Les élèves entrèrent en silence et le cours commença.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte, Ginny ! Si Ron continue comme ça, il va finir par être renvoyé ! s'exclama Hermione.

C'était le dîner et les deux amies bavardaient à propos de leur première journée, notamment du comportement de Ron.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit l'interpellée. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais il va vraiment finir par avoir des ennuis.

\- Oui... Bon et sinon, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Malefoy ? Il est bien ton appartement ?

\- L'appartement est très joli ! Et puis avec Malefoy on ne se parle pas et il n'était pas réveillé quand je suis descendue ce matin.

\- Tu aurais vu Ron hier soir, chuchota Ginny d'une voix inquiète, il était dans une fureur noire quand il a appris que tu partagerais un appartement avec Malefoy. C'est pour ça qu'il a été draguer les filles.

Hermione ne répondit rien, encore une fois. Mais le comportement de Ron commençait à lui faire peur. Tout en pensant à combien Ron pouvait être jaloux et possessif, elle finit de manger puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Ginny avant de rejoindre l'appartement préfectoral. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle s'installa à un des bureaux et commença un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle lisait un livre, blottie dans le canapé, la porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy entra. Hermione ne fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un gloussement. En relevant la tête, elle vit Pansy Parkinson qui suivait Malefoy dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, des bruits de rires étouffés se faisaient entendre à travers la porte. Hermione soupira en songeant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à ce concentrer sur sa lecture et monta dans sa propre chambre pour dormir.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 ! Je crois que c'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire débute réellement. Les autres chapitres sont surtout là pour indiquer le contexte.**

 **Je remarque que mes chapitres se terminent très souvent par Hermione qui va se coucher. Il va falloir que je songe à remédier à ça...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première semaine de cours, bien qu'éprouvante, passa rapidement. Durant le cours de sortilèges du vendredi, Hermione avait eu la surprise de constater que son message sur la teble avait été remplacé par un autre : _Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à écrire sur les tables ?_. Amusée, elle l'avait aussitôt effacé et remplacé par un autre : _''seul'' ? J'ai donc affaire à un garçon_...

Harry et Ginny passaient beaucoup de temps en tête-à-tête, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel couple tandis que Ron continuait à vanter ses exploits à qui voulait l'entendre. Finalement, Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps seule et cela l'avait un peu attristée, à la longue.

Ce samedi, ils bavardaient cependant tous les quatre joyeusement à l'ombre du grand chêne au bord du lac. Hermione en était ravie, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble depuis un certain temps.

\- Bientôt le Quidditch reprendra ! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte, répondit Harry.

\- Moi aussi, dit Ron d'une voix légèrement rêveuse, j'ai envie de voir tout le monde m'acclamer... Les filles, surtout...

\- Tu me fatigues Ron, souffla Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Tu as pris la grosse tête, tu es tout le temps avec des filles, tu me laisses complètement à côté...

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tout le monde a envie de passer du temps avec lui ! intervint Harry.

\- Laisse Harry, répliqua Ron, ce n'est pas important...

\- Comment ça, ''pas important'' ? s'indigna Hermione. Je suis ta petite amie, je te signale !

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à rompre au lieu de faire ta fille jalouse ! s'énerva Ron.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout en sentant son corps se mettre à trembler. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle avait imaginée. Cependant, Ron la regardait dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi, attendant de voir sa réaction.

\- Très bien, lâcha Hermione, je romps.

Le silence tomba, sembla durer une éternité, puis finalement Ron murmura :

\- Nan mais je ne disais pas ça sérieusement... De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas...

\- Si, je peux, le coupa froidement Hermione. Tu m'énerves trop, ta popularité passe avant tes amis et même avant ta petite amie. Je suppose que tu n'auras pas de mal à t'en trouver une autre.

\- Tu es trop jalouse, c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Si, tu es jalouse. Sinon, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je m'énerve parce que je voudrais retrouver le Ron que j'ai aimé... Pas un imbécile dans ton genre qui s'imagine que le monde ne pourrait pas tourner rond s'il n'a pas eu son cota de compliments et d'admiration ! Je voudrais que tu redeviennes comme avant... Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je te détesterais !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Ginny restait silencieuse. Harry ne se souciait pas autant de sa popularité que Ron mais Hermione savait que la rouquine était d'accord avec elle. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que si elle se disputait avec Ron, Harry prendrait le parti de celui-ci. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il comprenne même s'il elle devait en subir les conséquences.

\- Tu te rappelles en troisième année, quand tu te vantais d'avoir été la cible de Sirius ? ajouta-elle avec rage alors que des larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Ou au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand tu te plaçais en héros kidnappé dans son sommeil pour la deuxième tâche ? Aujourd'hui, tu es dix fois pire ! De toutes façons, tu as toujours été jaloux de la popularité de Harry et de la réussite de tes frères ! Toujours le dernier ! Toujours dans l'ombre ! Alors dès que tu as l'opportunité de te placer sur le devant de la scène, tu en profites et tu en fais des tonnes !

En voyant le regard plein de haine que lui lançait Ron, Hermione sut qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça... murmura-t-elle.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu l'as dit, répliqua Ron avec colère, et tu le penses.

\- Mais il y a quand même un fond de vérité, Ron... Admets au moins que tu as changé !

\- Oui j'ai changé. Et alors ? Il n'y a que les idiots comme toi qui ne changent pas !

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Et moi aussi j'ai changé.

\- Non tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours la petite Miss Je-sais-tout que j'ai rencontrée en première année. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais presque regretter de t'avoir sauvé la mise face à ce troll dans les toilettes en première année ! Même physiquement, tu n'a pas changé... Tu es toujours incapable de te coiffer convenablement !

\- Tu ne dois pas bien me connaître, Ron... Sinon, tu aurais vu plein de changements...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Venez Harry, Ginny ! Je ne veux pas rester avec elle une minute de plus !

Harry le rejoignit aussitôt, Hermione tenta vainement de cerner son avis dans son regard, que ce soit de la compassion ou de la colère, mais il n'y avait rien, il était parfaitement neutre. Ginny, quand à elle, resta figée sur place en regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione.

\- Ginny, reste avec moi, la supplia Hermione pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler.

\- GINNY ! appela Ron sèchement. Ne reste pas avec elle ! Ce n'est qu'une fille jalouse, qui refuse que nous ayons des liens avec d'autres personnes qu'elle-même !

\- Ginny...

\- Je... Je suis désolée Hermione... Je... À plus ! dit Ginny en courant pour rattraper les autres.

Impuissante, Hermione les regarda s'éloigner en pleurant avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse vers l'appartement préfectoral.

* * *

Drago était assis dans la salle commune, penché sur un devoir de botanique. Cette matière lui semblait vraiment stupide et sans aucune utilité. Il chiffonnait un parchemin pour la énième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il tourna la tête et vit Granger, le visage ruisselant de larmes, courir vers sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil et il se replongea dans son devoir.

Le lundi commençait pour lui par une heure de sortilèges, il s'assit à sa place habituelle et vit qu'un graffiti avait remplacé le sien : _''seul'' ? J'ai donc affaire à un garçon..._. Il eut un petit sourire et écrivit un nouveau message : _Et moi ? Ai-je affaire à une demoiselle ou à un jeune homme ?_ Il songea que son message était un peu long et qu'il était donc susceptible de se faire remarquer par un autre élève puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, peu importait ; mais il commençait à trouver ce petit jeu intéressant.

À la pause du midi, il se rendit à la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami depuis des années, Blaise Zabini.

\- Draguinouchet, tu connais la dernière nouvelle ? ronronna Pansy Parkinson en s'approchant.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Mais non, je ne suis pas au courant.

\- La sang-de-bourbe Granger a rompu avec Weasley.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclamèrent toute la bande de Pansy, avide de ragots en tous genres.

Drago regarda la table des Gryffondor, Weasley discutait vivement avec Parvati Patil et Granger mangeait toute seule, ou plutôt fixait ses légumes avec un regard empli de tristesse. Il fit rapidement le lien avec le samedi après-midi, quand elle avait déboulé dans la salle commune en pleurant. C'était donc pour cela... Il eut un vague sentiment de compassion pour la jeune fille.

\- Mais, dis-moi Pansy ? reprit Drago. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la vie sentimentale de Weasley ?

Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire pendant que Pansy rougissait de honte. Elle fixa Drago d'un œil noir un instant et partit sans un mot.

\- Tu l'as vexée, je crois, dit Blaise.

\- Elle n'a qu'à pas m'appeler ''Draguinouchet''.

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement et Hermione lisait un livre dans la salle commune. Elle avait mal dormi les deux nuits précédentes et n'avait quasiment pas manger les derniers jours. De ce fait, les lettres dansaient devant elle et elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Exaspérée, elle se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre ; mais au même moment, Malefoy fit irruption dans la pièce.

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla un instant et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle allait se casser la figure mais Malefoy la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

\- De rien, répondit-il.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Malefoy reprit :

\- Dis Granger, je t'ai un peu observée aujourd'hui et je trouve que tu n'as pas la forme. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien..., répondit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Visiblement, elle n'allait pas lui parler de sa rupture. Ceci dit, c'était assez logique ; ils n'avaient jamais été en bon terme, après tout !

Hermione partit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, complètement chamboulée. Drago Malefoy, _le Drago_ Malefoy, s'inquiétait pour elle ? Aurait-il changé ? Serait-il devenu plus gentil ? Elle songea également à combien il était beau... Mais une voix dans sa tête, sans doute la voix de la raison, lui répétait que c'était un Serpentard, un fils de mangemort, un ancien partisan de Voldemort.

Et pourtant... Il avait l'air si attentionné...

Elle était dans sa chambre depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida donc de se lever et de retourner chercher son livre qui était resté dans la salle commune.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la pièce ; deux uniformes, un de sorcier et un de sorcière, gisaient au sol. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit les rires de Pansy Parkinson monter de la chambre de Malefoy. Mais quelle idiote elle était ! Dire qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant elle pensait que le Serpentard avait changé, qu'il était devenu serviable et attentionné ! Non mais franchement, quelle conne !

Rouge de colère et de tristesse, elle sortit dans le parc et s'assit au bord du lac pour pleurer de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Drago passait du bon temps avec Pansy. Son regard se posa sur une des fenêtres et il vit une silhouette solitaire à côté du lac. La chevelure épaisse lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Cela le mit brusquement mal à l'aise.

\- Pansy, tu devrais y aller, murmura-t-il.

\- Déjà ?..., répondit celle-ci déçue.

\- Oui, le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes, prit-il comme excuse.

\- Mais tu es préfet-en-chef ! Si tu m'accompagnes, je ne risque pas de sanction...

\- Pansy, c'est bon là ! Je me suis excusé de t'avoir humiliée ce midi donc maintenant tu dégages s'il te plaît, répliqua sèchement Drago.

Pansy prit un air boudeur mais se leva quand même. Quand elle fut partie, Drago se leva à son tour et se rhabilla en soupirant. Pourquoi le fait de voir Granger seule le mettait-il mal à l'aise ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione, le teint rougi par le froid, entra dans la salle commune. Drago se leva aussitôt.

\- Ça va Granger ? Tu ne t'es pas rendue malade avec ce froid ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- De rien.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi d'un seul coup ? reprit Hermione. Je ne suis qu'une petite Miss Je-sais-tout insupportable, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve une petite mine en ce moment...

\- Ah ? Bon, bah... Bonne nuit, Malefoy !

\- Tu sais, j'ai un prénom, dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, je sais, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement, merci de m'en informer.

\- Non mais je voulais dire que tu peux m'appeler Drago, si tu veux. C'est mieux que deux personnes qui cohabitent s'appellent par leur prénom, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Dans ce cas, bonne nuit... Drago !

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur chambre respective, chacun essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Finalement, je crois que ce chapitre finit encore par Hermione qui va se coucher... Enfin bref...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir quitté Ron, Hermione fut entourée de solitude. Ses meilleurs amis ne lui parlaient plus et la plupart des Gryffondor ne lui adressait que très peu la parole, jugeant qu'il n'était pas utile de discuter avec une personne que le célèbre Harry Potter ignorait. Elle dormait peu et mangeait de moins en moins ; sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait énormément maigri, même si cela était invisible sous l'uniforme de l'école.

Un soir d'octobre, Drago lisait, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et avança de quelques pas dans la pièce. Drago la regarda, se demandant pourquoi elle s'arrêtait et ne montait pas directement dans sa chambre. Hermione resta figée quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler par terre. Drago se leva immédiatement.

\- Granger ! Hé Granger ! cria-t-il. Tu m'entends ? Hermione !

Aucune réponse. Il se précipita auprès du corps inconscient et prit son poignet. Le pouls battait faiblement mais ce n'est pas cela qui le choquait le plus, c'était la maigreur de son poignet. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Seulement, s'il la portait et qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, les élèves ferait toute une histoire sur le fait que le grand Drago Malefoy ait tenu dans ses bras Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réfléchir trop longtemps à la question et il décida finalement de porter la jeune fille. Tant pis s'il croisait d'autres élèves.

Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts et il arriva à l'infirmerie sans encombre.

\- Mr Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda aimablement Madame Pomfresh.

\- C'est Hermione Granger, elle vient de s'évanouir, répondit Drago.

Sous la demande de l'infirmière, Drago déposa délicatement Hermione sur un des lits et regarda Madame Pomfresh l'examiner.

\- C'est un stress lié au manque de sommeil et à la dénutrition, expliqua-t-elle quelques minutes après. Si elle mange correctement et qu'elle se repose, elle ira tout de suite mieux. Je vais la garder ici quelques jours, le temps qu'elle se remette.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement ; ce n'était pas trop grave, en fait. Madame Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau mais Drago préféra rester auprès d'Hermione. Au bout de cinq minutes, celle-ci ouvrit des yeux vagues et dévisagea le garçon assis à côté d'elle.

\- Drago Malefoy..., dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Drago.

\- Je suis fatiguée...

\- Oui, Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu manques de sommeil et que tu fais de la dénutrition.

\- Madame Pomfresh ? C'est l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu es entrée dans la salle commune et tu t'es évanouie. Du coup je t'ai amenée ici.

\- Toi ? Merci..., répondit Hermione en souriant.

Drago sentit ses joues rougir, elle était mignonne quand elle souriait. Avec un naturel qui le surprit lui-même, il lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Hermione passa deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Pendant cette période, Drago s'aperçut que personne ne répondait à ses messages en cours de sortilèges. Il se demanda si c'était une coïncidence mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Un jour, alors que Drago attendait devant la porte pour le cours de potions, les deux Weasley et Potter arrivèrent. Ronald se précipita immédiatement vers Drago.

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Drago. C'est ta petite amie, que je sache, pas la mienne.

\- Ce n'est plus ma petite amie depuis belle lurette, Malefoy. Dis-moi où elle est.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas ; pourquoi je devrais le savoir, d'ailleurs ?

\- Vous êtes dans le même appartement.

\- Oui, et alors ? Et puis, si elle n'est plus ta petite amie ''depuis belle lurette'', pourquoi tu tiens à savoir où elle se trouve ?

\- Ferme-la. J'espère au moins que quand tu es avec elle, tu ne lui parles pas et tu ne la touches pas.

\- Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi j'aurais envie de la toucher ? lança sèchement Drago en sentant qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation.

\- Elle est à moi, tu comprends ? Elle m'appartient !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Drago était sincèrement perdu. Weasley délirait ou quoi ? Cependant, pour toute réponse, il sentit le poing de celui-ci s'écraser contre son ventre.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il faut que tu te apprennes à te calmer, Weasley ! s'énerva-t-il.

Weasley réessaya de le frapper et Drago répondit à ses coups, sous les cris et les applaudissements des autres élèves. Il se rendit compte que Weasley avait gagné en force et en puissance depuis leur dernière bagarre, même si ses coups semblaient être uniquement guidés par la haine. Heureusement, Slughorn arriva rapidement et la bagarre cessa avec une heure de colle pour chacun.

Le soir-même, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'appartement préfectoral. Drago n'y était pas mais elle trouva un petit papier posé sur un des bureaux.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr mais il me semble que tu sors aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie, non ? Actuellement je fais une ronde, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si ça ne t'embêtes pas, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes parce que je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important._

 _Drago_

Surprise, Hermione s'installa dans le canapé et attendit en réfléchissant à ce dont Drago voulait lui parler.

Celui-ci arriva vingt minutes plus tard, il semblait content de voir Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Tu voulais me parler, dit-elle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De Weasley.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a été renvoyé ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

\- Non, malheureusement. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde.

\- En garde ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je le trouve bizarre. Tout à l'heure il m'a demandé où tu étais, je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Et on s'est battu, il est encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Il doit s'entraîner, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Et aussi, il me disait que je n'avais pas intérêt à te toucher. Il disait aussi que tu lui appartiens.

Le visage d'Hermione perdit un peu de couleurs et elle murmura, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ron me fait un peu peur... Depuis qu'on a rompu, il ne me parle pas... Sauf pour me dire que j'ai tout intérêt à revenir vers lui, qu'il m'aime et que moi aussi je l'aime...

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Oui.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Drago ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en entendant sa réponse.

\- Enfin, je ne sais pas, reprit Hermione.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- J'aime encore le Ron que je connaissais, pas celui qu'il est devenu... Enfin, c'est compliqué...

\- Non... Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis finalement ils se quittèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre respective. Hermione prit une douche, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Dehors, un bruit se fit entendre : le tonnerre. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sous ses draps. D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours eu peur de l'orage.

Elle regarda le réveil posée sur la table de chevet : vingt-deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Puis elle frappa à la porte de Drago.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-il derrière la porte.

Hermione entra. La chambre était exactement pareille que la sienne, sauf qu'ici, tout était vert et argent et un énorme serpent était peint sur le mur. Au sol gisaient de nombreuses boulettes de parchemin.

Drago regarda Hermione. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, retenue par de fines bretelles dorées, mettant en valeur sa silouhette. Depuis la sixième année, elle avait grandi et s'était affinée. Ses formes était harmonieuses et bien placées. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si broussailleux étaient encore mouillés et lui tombaient gracieusement jusqu'au milieu du dos. Drago se surprit à la trouver vraiment belle et se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas détaillée comme cela avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Heu..., répondit Hermione en rougissant, tu vas sûrement trouver ça ridicule, mais... En fait... Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai peur de l'orage... Et … Heu... D'habitude je dormais avec Ginny ou Parvati ou Lavande... Mais là... Je suis toute seule... Et donc... Je... Heu...

\- … Voulais savoir si tu peux dormir avec moi ? compléta Drago.

\- Excuse-moi, c'était stupide de ma part. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- Non, attends...

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Certes, elle était jolie. Mais de là à faire dormir une Sang-Impur dans son lit... Ou alors...

\- On fait un marché, proposa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

\- Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre mais en échange tu m'aides à faire un devoir.

\- Si tu veux, quel devoir ?

\- De la botanique. Les propriétés du Voltiflor.

Hermione monta sur le lit à côté de lui et l'aida à faire sa rédaction. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle appréciait travailler avec Drago. Contrairement à Harry ou à Ron, il cherchait à comprendre ce que lui expliquait Hermione, même si la matière ne semblait pas l'intéresser le moins du monde, et il ne se contentait pas seulement de recopier bêtement les réponses. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle relut le parchemin pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs. Quelque chose la perturbait, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture très souvent mais elle ne se rappelait plus où.

Drago rangea les affaires et Hermione s'installa confortablement dans les draps verts. L'orage grondait dehors mais, pourtant, elle se sentait bien.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Cette fois, je vous promets qu'Hermione ne va pas se coucher !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Décembre arriva, et avec lui, les vacances. Mais surtout, il y avait le bal de Noël. Depuis plusierus jours déjà, ces trois mots étaient sur la bouche d'un nombre important d'élèves. Pour l'occasion, la plupart d'entre eux avait décidé de rester à Poudlard au lieu de fêter Noël en famille. Ginny restait, mais Harry et Ron avaient décidé de partir pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

La veille des vacances, la directrice avait demandé aux deux préfets-en-chef de venir la voir à son bureau.

\- Vous deux, je dois vous informer que vous irez ensemble au bal de Noël, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Mais, professeur... , commença Drago.

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, Mr Malefoy, vous allez vous mettre ensemble, un point c'est tout. Je vous ai déjà dit en début d'année que vous étiez nommés tous les deux préfets-en-chef pour représenter l'union Gryffondor-Serpentard. Donc, pour marquer cela, Miss Granger sera votre cavalière. Le bal sera ouvert par les préfets et vous deux bien sûr.

\- Bien, professeur.

\- Évidemment, ce ne sera pas un bal aussi somptueux que celui qui a eu lieu il y a quatre ans, il y aura beaucoup moins d'élèves mais c'est juste pour fêter le premier Noël suivant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y aura un autre bal en mai pour fêter la fin de la guerre.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Et aussi, j'ai organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, si certain veulent faire des achats de Noël. Comme d'habitude, vous surveillerez un peu les élèves.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils remontèrent ensemble à l'appartement préfectoral, Drago bousculant n'importe quel élève se trouvant sur son chemin avec mauvais humeur alors qu'Hermione le suivait sans gêner personne.

\- C'est nul qu'on soit obligés d'aller au bal de Noël ensemble ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Cache ta joie..., répondit Hermione.

\- Pansy va vraiment s'énerver... D'une part que je n'y aille pas avec elle, et d'autre part que ma cavalière, ce soit toi...

Hermione ne dit rien, elle était contente d'aller au bal avec Drago. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se casser la tête pour se trouver un cavalier. En plus, elle allait rendre Pansy Parkinson folle de rage. Et puis, Drago n'était plus vraiment son pire ennemi.

\- J'espère que tu seras bien habullée ! lança Drago avec un petit peu plus de douceur.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Si tu veux, je te coifferai.

\- Tu sais faire ça ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je veux bien.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à Pré-au-Lard sous la neige dans l'espoir de trouver des cadeaux de Noël. Elle se demanda si elle devait acheter des cadeaux pour ses amis ; après maintes réflexions, elle décida que oui. Elle acheta un collier pour Ginny, une plante pour Neville, un livre sur les créatures légendaires pour Luna, un magnifique hibou pour Harry et un assortiment de confiseries pour Ron. Pour Mr et Mrs Weasley, elle acheta des livres de cuisine et de bricolage. Enfin, pour ses parents, elle avait décidé de leur envoyer un album photo qu'elle avait conservé.

Restait Drago. Hermione savait qu'il n'étaient plus ennemis mais est-ce qu'elle devait lui offrir quelque chose ? Et pourquoi pas ? C'était Noël, après tout ! Après quelques recherches, elle lui trouva un joli carnet d'écriture et toute contente, elle se rendit aux Trois Balais.

Le pub était bondé, partout des élèves parlaient du bal de Noël avec enthousiasme. Elle commanda une bièraubeurre et s'assit à une table libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Ginny.

\- Hermione, commença-t-elle.

La concernée resta silencieuse.

\- Hermione, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny ?

\- Je voudrais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Hermione, je suis désolée... Je crois qu'on t'a tous déçue...

\- Non, vraiment ? répliqua Hermione avec ironie.

\- J'ai été vraiment surprise, en deux minutes tu as perdu ton meilleur ami et ton petit ami...

\- Et la minute suivante j'ai perdue ma meilleure amie...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione ! Mais essaye de comprendre ! Tu te rends compte de toutes les atrocités que tu as lancé à Ron ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère après ça ! Et je ne voulais pas perdre Harry !

\- Mais moi, tu t'en fiches royalement de me perdre...

\- C'est faux ! Hermione... Je suis vraiment désolée... Pardonne-moi ! J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise quand je suis partie avec eux ! Harry m'a demandée pourquoi j'étais triste, et je lui ai dit que tu me manquais et aussi je lui ai dit que tu avais raison dans le fond... Harry a longuement réfléchi et il a admis que tu avais raison. Tu sais, lui aussi a envie de te revoir ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !

\- Je ne sais pas, Ginny... Je me suis sentie tellement abandonnée à cause de vous... Enfin, à cause de Ron, surtout.

\- Ron est encore pire, il est de plus en plus violent et il n'arrête pas de s'embrouiller avec Harry. Excuse-moi, Hermione...

\- Soit, j'accepte tes excuses. Mais sache que vous m'avez réellement fait souffrir.

\- Oh ! Merci infiniment, Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manquée...

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Ginny.

Ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était passé, les deux amies retournèrent au château dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

En arrivant dans l'appartement préfectoral, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il avait été décoré aux couleurs de Noël ; rouge, vert, doré et argenté : Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- C'est joli, non ? dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, Drago attendait visiblement sa réponse.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci.

\- C'est toi qui as décoré la salle ?!

\- Non, je plaisante. Je pense que les elfes sont passés pendant que nous étions à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ah, d'accord...

\- Tu penses que je suis incapable de décorer une pièce ? fit remarquer Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Drago sourit.

\- Au fait, j'ai acheté _La Gazette du Sorcier_ tout à l'heure, reprit Drago. Il y a une article dedans qui pourrait t'intéresser, je pense.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Regarde par toi-même, ça fait la une.

Hermione prit le journal et regarda la couverture. Son cœur fit un bond lorsque qu'elle lut le titre de l'article : _L'antisort du sortilège d'Amnésie enfin découvert._ Ses parents pourraient retrouver la mémoire ! Au comble du bonheur, elle lut l'article :

 _C'est avec beaucoup de joie que David Badrac, spécialiste des antisorts, nous a annoncé hier soir qu'il avait découvert l'antisort du sortilège d'Amnésie qui, je vous le rappelle, consiste à effacer la mémoire de sa victime. ''Je suis très heureux d'avoir trouvé cet antisort, a-t-il déclaré. Quand j'étais plus petit, la mémoire de ma sœur a été effacée. C'était une cause qui me tenait à cœur, j'ai toujours voulu la lui faire retrouver. C'est une grande fierté pour moi.'' Badrac a été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe et a reçut les nombreux remerciements des familles des différentes victimes. Pour le moment, l'antisort a été uniquement communiqué à l'hôpital St-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques afin que la population ne tente pas de mauvaises expériences. Mais nous pouvons, avec certitude, vous déclarer que l'antisort est d'une efficacité indéniable et qu'il peut se décliner pour tous les sorts relatifs à la mémoire tels que le sort d'Altération de la Mémoire ou le sort de Faux Souvenirs._

La suite de l'article ne donnait que des exemples de rétablissement ainsi qu'une biographie de David Badrac. Hermione leva ses yeux remplis de larmes de joie vers Drago comme si c'était lui qui avait trouvé le précieux antisort.

\- Oh, Drago... C'est merveilleux..., murmura-t-elle.

\- Je pensais bien qu'il fallait te montrer cet article, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant. Tu as modifié la mémoire de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, comment étais-tu au courant ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ses sources. Mais comme il savait que tes parents n'étaient plus vraiment tes parents, il a jugé inutile de les supprimer. Ça a vraiment dû être une épreuve difficile pour toi, de renoncer à avoir une famille...

\- Oui, mais je suis directement allée au Terrier. C'est un peu ma famille aussi, là-bas. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser et je savais que mes parents étaient heureux.

Drago regarda Hermione un instant, elle était vraiment courageuse. Il n'était pas sûr que lui-même aurait réussi à renoncer à ses parents, bien qu'il n'ait pas une relation des plus heureuses avec eux.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et on arrive déjà au bal de Noël... D'ailleurs, bonne fin d'année à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tu es sûre ? répéta Drago. Je peux faire ce que je veux ?

\- Mais oui, je te dis... Je te laisse carte blanche. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me rendre jolie.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et comme promis, Drago devait coiffer Hermione pour le bal de Noël. Cependant, il semblait nerveux de s'être vu confier une tel responsabilité.

\- Je peux même te les couper ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! De toutes façons, il ne peuvent pas être dans un pire état que maintenant...

\- Soit.

Doucement, en essayant d'en arracher le moins possible, Drago commença à brosser les cheveux d'Hermione dans l'espoir de les démêler.

\- Je peux prendre un livre ? lui demanda Hermione. C'est un peu ennuyant de rester sur une chaise à ne rien faire...

\- Non, répondit Drago. Si tu regardes un livre, tu baisses la tête. Et ça ne va pas m'aider.

Hermione soupira.

\- Tu me fais la conversation, alors ?

\- Si tu veux. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Où as-tu appris à coiffer les gens ?

\- Chez moi, ma mère refusait catégoriquement qu'un elfe de maison touche à ses précieux cheveux et mon père ne voulait pas s'abaisser au rang d'un domestique alors c'est à moi qu'est revenue cette tâche. Et puis, j'aimais bien coiffer ma mère, c'était assez intime comme situation. Je me sentait un petit peu plus proche d'elle à chaque fois...

\- Ah, je vois... Mais ils sont devenus quoi tes parents ?

\- Mon père est à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, probablement. Et ma mère... Elle reste simplement au manoir en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Notre fortune lui permet de vivre aisément sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de trop sortir. Et puis, dans ses lettres, elle me dit qu'elle est heureuse. Elle trouve du temps pour lire et s'occuper de son jardin... De toutes façons, ma mère est heureuse à partir du moment où elle me sait en sécurité... C'est fou ! Quand tes cheveux sont bien démêlés, ils t'arrivent jusqu'à la taille !

\- Vraiment ?

À l'aide d'un sortilège, Drago coupa les pointes, afin d'avoir une belle ligne droite puis il vint se placer devant Hermione pour travailler une mèche sur le côté droit. La jeune fille arrêta un instant de respirer, le torse de Drago à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, en sentant les mains du Serpentard sur son visage

\- Comment a réagi Parkinson quand tu lui as dit que tu allais au bal avec moi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse, après que Drago soit retourné derrière elle.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Et tu comptes la prévenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec elle.

\- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Elle était dans une fureur noire...

Drago était maintenant occuper à former de belles boucles soyeuses avec les cheveux d'Hermione.

\- Du coup, elle y va avec Blaise, reprit Drago. Comme c'est mon meilleur ami, elle pense que je vais être jaloux. Je crois bien que Blaise était surpris, d'ailleurs...

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec elle...

Plusieurs images s'imposèrent à l'esprit d'Hermione, Drago ramenant Pansy dans sa chambre le premier jour de cours, les vêtements éparpillés dans la salle commune la semaine suivante... Et toutes les fois où Pansy était entrée dans la salle commune – pourquoi cette fille connaissait le mot de passe, d'abord ? – en jetant à Hermione un regard dédaigneux avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne sors pas avec elle ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

\- Pas vraiment... C'est un peu une amitié amoureuse...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- On est amis, je crois... C'est un peu ambigu... Ça nous arrive de nous embrasser mais je n'ai jamais pris notre relation très au sérieux. Je ne la considère pas du tout comme une petite amie potentielle.

\- Elle se retrouve quand même très régulièrement dans ton lit...

\- Oui, c'est vrai..., répondit Drago sur un ton de culpabilité.

Il se concentra un instant pour apporter quelques retouches à la coiffure, puis, fier de son travail, il regarda sa montre ; il était cinq heures et demie.

\- J'ai fini ! soupira-t-il en tendant un miroir à Hermione.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Enfin, non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour l'instant, je t'ai coiffée avec un effet permanent. À partir de maintenant, ils seront comme cela, tu n'auras plus le gros paquet de nœuds qui te servait de chevelure.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ? C'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione en s'admirant dans le miroir.

\- Maintenant, je vais te coiffer pour ce soir.

Il s'appliqua à la coiffer en silence pendant une petite heure, Hermione contemplant le vide en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Puis ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Hermione regarda dans son miroir ce que Drago lui avait fait, il était vraiment doué. Ses cheveux avaient tous été ramenés sur son épaule droite où les boucles tombaient gracieusement. Quelques mèches s'échappaient pour donner un côté ''flou'' à la coiffure et des perles avaient été fixées tout le long de sa chevelure. C'était vraiment joli.

De son côté, Drago enfila sa robe de bal. Comme celle qu'il avait eue pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en quatrième année, elle était simple, noire, avec des coutures argentées. Une fois paré, il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit Hermione.

Celle-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe était d'un rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, cintrée à la taille et laissant deviner la grâce de ses courbes, ses épaules étaient dénudées et elle portait une parure de bijoux en or. Drago la regarda un instant bouche bée. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et, sans se rendre compte de son geste, il l'embrassa.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir tellement elle était surprise, Hermione resta parfaitement immobile. Quand Drago se recula, elle sentit malgré tout une pointe de déception.

\- Drago... Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Hermione.

\- Merci, Drago. Mais...

Drago l'ignora superbement, Hermione soupira puis elle demanda :

\- On descend ensemble ? Ou chacun notre tour ?

\- Allons-y chacun notre tour, soupira Drago. Je n'ai pas envie de subir la colère de Pansy un quart d'heure avant le début du bal.

\- Oui, on va éviter de créer un scandale tout de suite...

\- Vas-y la première, je descendrai plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit de l'appartement et se rendit directement dans le hall où de nombreux élèves cherchaient leur partenaire. Elle repéra Ginny, seule dans un coin, et la rejoignit en maudissant ses chaussures à talons à cause desquelles elle manquait de se tordre une cheville à chaque pas.

\- Ouah Hermione ! Tu es resplendissante ! s'exclama Ginny en la voyant.

\- Merci Ginny, toi aussi tu es très belle.

Celle-ci portait une robe bleu pâle, simple mais élégante.

\- Qui est ton cavalier ? reprit Hermione.

\- C'est Terry Boot, de Serdaigle.

\- Ah oui, je vois qui c'est.

\- Au début, j'avais pensé y aller avec Dean. Mais bon, c'est mon ex... Puis finalement Terry m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui, alors j'ai accepté. Apparemment, ça fait très bon genre d'aller au bal avec la petite amie du mec le plus côté de l'école... De toutes façons, Dean y va avec Lavande. Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Autant te le dire tout de suite... J'y vais avec Drago Malefoy.

\- QUOI ?! hurla Ginny.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles, dont celle de Drago et du groupe de Serpentard avec lequel il discutait.

\- Ginny ! Pas la peine d'hurler ! chuchota Hermione.

\- Non mais enfin Hermione ! Pourquoi tu y vas avec lui ? Oh la la... Je n'imagine même pas la tête d'Harry... Et tu penses vraiment que Ron vas te pardonner un jour ?

\- C'est le professeur MacGonagall qui a décidé qu'on irait ensemble. Et puis, je suis assez contente qu'il soit mon cavalier...

\- Pardon ?

Hermione raconta rapidement à son amie comment sa relation avec Drago avait évolué les derniers mois jusqu'à devenir ce qui ressemblait à une amitié, comment il l'avait aidée quand elle avait rompu avec Ron. Elle lui raconta à peu près tout sauf, bien sûr, le baiser auquel elle avait eu droit un quart d'heure plus tôt.

\- … Enfin bref, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec le poing de Parkinson dans le nez avant la fin du bal.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais quand même Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher tout ça si longtemps ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'avais lâchement abandonnée jusqu'à il y a moins d'une semaine...

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Je suis désolée...

Hermione dévisagea son amie un instant.

\- Hé, Ginny. Tout ce que je viens de te raconter... Tu gardes ça pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment..., répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire d'ange.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Les préfets et préfets-en-chef par ici, je vous prie ! appela le professeur MacGonagall de sa voix stricte si caractéristique.

\- À plus, Ginny ! lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

Drago s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que quelques préfets, gênés d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Hermione remarqua que ces derniers avaient formé les couples avec leur homologue : il n'y avait donc que les préfets-en-chef qui étaient contraints de représenter l'entente entre toutes les maisons ? De toutes façons, il était évident que les élèves se souciaient peu de qui ouvrait le bal, l'important était de faire la fête.

\- Mettez vous en rang, les préfets-en-chef devant, ordonna le professeur MacGonagall. Quand tout le monde sera entré, je vous ferez signe et vous me suivrez.

\- Oui, professeur.

Les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle et les préfets firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. La Grande Salle était magnifique. Les grandes tables avaient disparu, sauf celle des professeurs, laissant place à une vingtaine de petites tables rondes pouvant accueillir dix personnes chacune. Un grand espace libre servait de piste de danse et sur la droite, une estrade avait été installée. Dessus se trouvait une petite chorale de lutins qui chantait un chant de Noël. Des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond et disparaissaient à deux mètres du sol et partout des sculptures de glace décoraient la pièce.

Ils suivirent le professeur MacGonagall jusqu'à la table qui leur était réservée et s'assirent pendant que la directrice rejoignait la table des professeurs. Comme lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les élèves consultèrent le menu et commandèrent à leur assiette le plat choisi. Chacun mangea avec appétit pendant que les lutins continuaient de chanter.

Quand le repas fut fini, les lutins disparurent pour laisser place à un groupe qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais dont la musique était forte et entraînante. Le professeur MacGonagall leur fit un signe et toute la table se leva pour ouvrir le bal. Drago tendit sa main gauche à Hermione qui la prit et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

\- Ne me lâche pas, murmura Hermione. Je ne sais pas bien danser et je sais encore moins me tenir debout très longtemps avec mes chaussures.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as qu'à suivre mes pas, la rassura Drago.

La réponse d'Hermione se résuma à un sourire reconnaissant Il posa sa main droite sur la taille d'Hermione qui frémit à ce contact et elle-même mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. La musique commença et ils tournoyèrent lentement.

\- Tu danses bien, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Merci, répondit Drago. Toi aussi tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser.

Peu à peu, d'autre couples vinrent les rejoindre et Hermione dansa avec un peu plus d'assurance. Les musiciens jouèrent un deuxième morceau, puis un troisième. Ils entamèrent un quatrième morceau mais Hermione commençait à avoir réellement mal aux pieds, n'ayant pas l'habitude de porter des talons.

\- On va s'asseoir ? proposa-t-elle à Drago.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Hermione s'assit à une table proche, qui se trouva être celle de Ginny. Elles discutèrent joyeusement en buvant de la Bièraubeurre, puis Ginny se fit inviter à danser par Terry. Hermione les regarda un instant, repensant avec nostalgie à combien Viktor Krum l'avait fait tournoyer quatre ans auparavant.

\- Granger ! cria une voix, sortant Hermione de sa rêverie.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellée, Pansy Parkinson visiblement très énervée.

\- Granger, répéta celle-ci. Non seulement, Drago m'annonce qu'il ne peut pas venir au bal avec moi parce qu'il a déjà une cavalière ! Mais, en plus, cette cavalière, c'est _toi_?! C'est une blague, j'espère !

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Et sache que ce n'est pas moi qui...

\- Tais-toi ! Drago est mon petit ami pas le tien, compris ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit... Mais sérieusement, tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de sortir avec un serpent arrogant dans son genre ?

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt a essayer de le charmer ! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

Drago s'approcha des deux filles et Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner discuter avec Luna et Neville.

\- Pansy ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je t'entends brayer à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens au bal avec cette Gryffondor, Miss Je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe et pas avec moi ? répliqua Pansy avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, c'est MacGonagall qui a décidé que les préfets-en-chef étaient obligatoirement ensemble pour le bal. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- C'est ça ! Et tu vas aussi me faire croire que tu as été obligé de danser sur deux musiques après celle de l'ouverture ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en comprenant que Pansy avait raison. Celle-ci le regarda puis sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas, en lançant :

\- Bah puisque tu préfères être avec elle qu'avec moi, je vais me coucher !

Drago la regarda partir, son départ ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué, cette fille l'épuisait.

\- Drago, t'abuses ! s'exclama Blaise qui venait de les rejoindre. Tu viens de faire partir ma cavalière ! Je danse avec qui, moi, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Daphné ?

\- Elle est avec Théodore...

\- Débrouille-toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Pansy est jalouse !

\- En même temps qu'est-ce qui te prend d'aller au bal avec Granger ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, répéta Drago en soupirant. C'est MacGonagall qui a décidé de nous mettre ensemble Hermione et moi...

Blaise éloigna le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche.

\- Tu appelles Granger par son prénom ?!

\- Oui... Tu vois, si elle n'était pas Sang-de-Bourbe, Gryffondor et ami de Potter et Weasley, je sortirais bien avec elle.

\- Ouais, si elle n'était pas Granger, quoi !

\- Mais avoue qu'elle est super jolie !

\- Mouais... C'est vrai qu'elle a une coiffure potable, ce soir...

\- Merci pour ce compliment... En plus, elle est intelligente, gentille, elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs...

\- Je ne te reconnais plus là, Drago, l'interrompit Blaise. Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec Granger malgré ses origines et ses fréquentations ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Blaise se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Tu n'es décidément plus le Drago Malefoy que je connaissais.

\- Et puis, je l'ai embrassée tout à l'heure...

\- TU AS FAIS QUOI ? s'étrangla Blaise.

\- Je l'ai embrassée. Tu vois depuis un certain temps, j'apprends à la connaître, je l'apprécie, on est devenu un peu amis...

\- Et tu es tombé amoureux...

\- Oui, exactement. Et tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vue dans sa robe de bal... Elle était absolument magnifique et... Et je n'ai pas pu résister tout simplement... Alors je l'ai embrassée.

Il y eut un silence, Drago se remémorant la scène pendant que Blaise le fixait bouche bée.

\- Elle a réagi comment ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un assez long moment.

\- Elle n'a pas réagi, répondit Drago.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Elle est restée immobile et elle a bafouillé un début de phrase...

\- Et tu lui as dit quelque chose après ?

\- Non, je l'ai ignorée.

\- Très galant de ta part...

\- Oui, je sais... Dis, Blaise, je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne vas rien répéter ? Ou on fait un serment inviolable ?

\- Drago... Je suis ton meilleur pote, non ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais crier ce genre d'information au monde entier ? Surtout que personne ne croirait une telle histoire...

* * *

Hermione dansait maintenant avec Ginny. Elle était vraiment heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec elle, elle avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

\- Hermione..., commença Ginny.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment, de t'avoir laissée toute seule...

\- Oublie, Ginny... C'est du passé...

\- Oui, mais bon... Je vais l'avoir sur la conscience et...

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, je n'en veux qu'à Ron d'être devenu... Ce qu'il est devenu.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la fit sursauter, elle se retourna. C'était Drago.

\- Je te préviens juste que je remonte à l'appartement, dit-il.

\- D'accord, je vais y aller aussi alors, répondit Hermione. Ça ne t'embête pas Ginny ?

\- Non, non, répondit celle-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Hermione lui sourit et prit le bras que Drago lui présentait.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**J'adore Noël. Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle avait beau être plus proche de l'âge adulte que de l'enfance, elle était excitée comme une gamine le matin de Noël. Avec une joie non dissimulée, elle sauta hors de son lit, passa rapidement une châle sur ses épaules et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement en regardant sa pile de cadeaux, légèrement plus petite que celle de Drago, au pied du sapin illuminé. Elle constata par ailleurs que Drago n'était pas encore levé. Sans se soucier plus que cela de son homologue, elle s'assit à-même le sol et prit un premier cadeau emballé de papier rouge. À l'intérieur se trouvait le ô combien traditionnel pull rouge et or de Mrs Weasley. En le découvrant, Hermione se demanda vaguement si les Weasley étaient au courant de sa dispute avec Ron. Tant mieux s'ils ne le sachaient pas, elle ne voulait pas que Mrs Weasley se fasse du souci pour elle ou se mette subitement à la haïr pour avoir balancer ses quatre vérités au visage de son fils.

Elle secoua la tête et prit un autre cadeau, celui de ses parents ; ils lui avaient offert un roman moldu qu'elle avait souvent réclamé lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec eux. Elle continua d'ouvrir ses paquets avec enthousiasme. Ginny lui avait offert un parfum, Harry un livre sur les droits des créatures magiques à travers le temps qui lui sembla extrêmement intéressant, Neville des chocolats, Luna une plante non identifiable, Hagrid des caramels aussi gros qu'une plaque de beurre et Ron un bracelet visiblement en or.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir une grosse boîte en carton lorsque Drago entra dans la salle commune. Il se frottait les yeux et avait les cheveux en bataille, Hermione le regarda, attendrie.

\- Bonjour Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Joyeux Noël !

\- Merci, à toi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il s'assit lui aussi à-même le sol et commença à déballer ses nombreux cadeaux. Hermione retourna à sa boîte en carton et l'ouvrit. Une masse orange se jeta sur elle.

\- Pattenrond ! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant son adorable chat. Mais d'où viens-tu ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'an passé, quand elle avait précipitamment quitté le mariage de Bill et Fleur avec Harry et Ron. Elle chercha dans le carton une quelconque explication et trouva un petit mot.

 _Une moldue a trouvé Pattenrond. Comme elle l'avait souvent vu chez nous, elle en a déduit que nous étions ses propriétaires. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sûrement le récupérer. Joyeux Noël !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Percy W._

Hermione serra son chat contre elle mais celui-ci se dégagea pour partir à l'aventure dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda le dernier cadeau qu'elle n'avait pas déballé, c'était un petit paquet rectangulaire accompagné d'une lettre qu'elle lut soigneusement.

 _Je m'ennuie. Cours inutile._

 _Tu as raison._

 _Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à écrire sur les tables ?_

 _''seul'' ? J'ai donc affaire à un garçon._

 _Et toi ? Demoiselle ou jeune homme ?_

 _Demoiselle._

 _Tu es en quelle année ?_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Septième. Toi ?_

 _Idem._

 _Quelle maison ?_

 _Ser..._

 _Serdaigle ou Serpentard ?_

 _C'est un secret._

 _Pas drôle..._

 _Et toi ?_

 _Pas dans la même maison que toi._

 _Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle._

 _Oui._

 _Tu as un petit ami ?_

 _Non, plus maintenant. Et toi ?_

 _Non plus._

 _Tu aimes le Quidditch ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu en fais ?_

 _Oui._

 _Ça réduit le nombre de suspects, ça._

 _Et toi ? Tu aimes le Quidditch ?_

 _Non, c'est trop complexe._

 _Tu préfères les cours ?_

 _Oui._

 _Matière préférée ?_

 _Runes. Toi ?_

 _Potions._

 _Matière que tu détestes ?_

 _Botanique. Toi ?_

 _Soins au créatures magiques._

 _Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça._

 _Tu en fais encore ?_

 _Non et toi ?_

 _Non plus._

 _Il neige. Tu aimes la neige ?_

 _Oui, c'est joli. Et plus agréable qu'un orage._

 _Tu as peur de l'orage ?_

 _Je ne te le dirais pas._

 _Donc je présume que oui._

 _Tu restes pendant les vacances ?_

 _Oui, pour le bal de Noël. Toi ?_

 _Moi aussi._

 _Tu as un cavalier ?_

 _Oui._

 _C'est qui ?_

 _Si je te le dis, tu sauras qui je suis._

 _J'ai déjà ma petite idée..._

 _Ah oui ? C'est pas juste ça !_

 _Pas une injustice ! L'intelligence, c'est tout._

 _Hé ! Ça veux dire que, moi, je suis idiote ?_

 _Je crois que je ne suis pas trompé de personne, hein Hermione ? Si tu aimes tant écrire des petits mots, pourquoi ne pas les écrire dans ce joli carnet ?_

 _Joyeux Noël,_

 _Drago._

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à déballer ses cadeaux. Puis elle reposa son regard sur les soixante-quatre petits messages qu'elle avait lus et écrits durant quasiment quatre mois sur sa table du cours de sortilèges. Elle déballa le petit paquet, c'était un carnet d'écriture, exactement le même qu'elle avait choisi pour le Serpentard. Elle se mit subitement à remettre en doute l'existence du hasard.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ? répondit l'interpellé. Oh Hermione ! Il est magnifique ce carnet ! C'est marrant, je t'ai choisi le mê...

\- Drago... Alors c'était toi ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les messages sur la table...

Drago se retourna et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Oui, c'était moi. Et j'ai deviné juste pour toi, non ?

\- Oui, comment as-tu trouvé ?

\- Une fille de septième année à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle qui n'aime pas le Quidditch et adore les cours. Qui a peur de l'orage, aussi. Il n'y en a pas cent. Et tu as passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je n'ai reçu aucune réponse à mon graffiti.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi avec cette description.

\- Hermione...

La jeune fille se tut, appréhendant, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la suite de la phrase.

\- Sors avec moi.

Hermione le fixa un instant, le temps de comprendre ses paroles.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais... J'aimerais vraiment te connaître mieux.

\- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas Drago...

Elle se rappela soudain sa conversation avec Ginny, à qui elle venait juste de pardonner. Elle pensa aussi à Harry qui voulait mettre fin à la dispute entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas trahir leur confiance tout de suite.

\- Je... Je ne t'aime pas Drago.

C'était faux. C'était complétement faux. Elle l'aimait. Elle se rendit compte à cette instant qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps, déjà. Elle l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu accepter sa demande et sortir avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas ; pas après sa récente réconciliation avec Ginny et Harry.

Drago la regardait tristement.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Drago, répéta Hermione, cherchant à se convaincre elle-même.

\- Si, tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi parce que tu tiens trop à tes amis.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, reprit Drago. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler, ce soir-là.

\- Depuis si longtemps ...?

\- Et quand je t'ai vue hier soir, tu étais si belle... Je n'ai pas pu résister et...

\- Comment ? le coupa Hermione avec colère. Comment as-tu réussi à tomber amoureux de celle qui te sert de souffre-douleur depuis toujours, Miss Je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, Gryffondor, amie de Harry Potter et ex-petite amie de Ronald Weasley ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai prise en pitié quand tu as rompu avec Weasley et que tu t'es retrouvée toute seule. Et aussi, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu es courageuse quand j'ai pensé à tout ce que tu as vécu.

Un long silence pesant suivi sa déclaration.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, répéta Hermione avec entêtement.

\- Arrête de mentir ! Arrête de dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ! hurla Drago. Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes ! Arrête de le nier !

\- Non ! Toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Tu es à Serpentard ! Tu es un ancien mangemort ! Tu es un partisan de Voldemort et de ses foutues idées sur la pureté du sang ! Arrête de dire que tu m'aimes ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit rien. Il réalisa ce que signifiaient réellement les paroles d'Hermione.

\- Alors... C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? demanda-t-il lentement. C'est à ça que je ressemble à tes yeux ? Tu ne me vois pas autrement ? Et moi qui pensait que tu me considérais comme un ami...

Hermione se contenta de le regarder avec dégoût et monta dans sa chambre en vitesse. Elle s'affala dans son lit. Cet imbécile venait de lui gâcher son Noël ! Même si une autre voix lui affirmait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, savoir ses sentiments partagés par Drago...

De son côté, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Hermione venait de lui rappeler qui il était vraiment. Il pensait que la côtoyer et bâtir une relation sur de bonnes bases allait l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais le passé ne s'effaçait pas pour autant, il ne s'effacerait jamais... Est-ce qu'Hermione pensait seulement tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Désolée pour toutes celles et ceux qui apprécient Ron, il s'en prend quand même plein la gueule niveau ''déformation de caractère du personnage original''. Mais c'est mon histoire telle qu'elle est à la base, et même si j'essaye d'améliorer son caractère, je ne peux pas entièrement le changer sans changer l'histoire en entier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione et Drago ne s'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais dès la rentrée, comme l'avait promis Ginny, Harry avait présenté des excuses à Hermione et celle-ci en était très heureuse.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils attendaient tous les trois devant la porte pour le cours de potions quand Ron arriva, apparemment très énervé. Sous le regard des autres élèves, il s'avança droit vers Hermione et lui mit une gifle mémorable qui résonna dans le silence du couloir. Personne ne parlait, même Pansy Parkinson était trop choquée pour laisser échapper un gloussement. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle leva timidement les yeux vers son ex-ami.

\- Sale garce ! hurla Ron. Je m'absente deux petites semaines et tu en profites pour fricoter avec l'autre con ?

\- Ron..., commença Harry.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse.

\- Je... ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles..., murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Hermione Granger au bal de Noël avec Drago Malefoy ! Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Regarde-moi !

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît... Je n'ai pas choisi de...

\- Qui t'a permis d'aller au bal de Noël avec un cavalier autre que moi ? Déjà, la première fois tu y es allée avec Krum ! C'était pas croyable ! Mais alors, là ! Malefoy !

Ce fut le moment que choisit ledit Malefoy pour faire son apparition parmi les élèves. Son regard passa rapidement de Hermione, collée au mur, à Weasley, rouge de colère.

\- Eh bien, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Tu parles de moi dans mon dos, Weasley ?

Weasley le regarda avec des yeux furieux.

\- Evidemment que je parle de toi ! explosa-t-il. Qui t'a permis d'aller au bal avec MON Hermione ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? C'est la vieille MacGonnagal qui a tout décidé. À ton avis, si j'avais le choix, j'irais à une soirée avec cette idiote de Granger ? Cette sale sang-de-bourbe ?

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton parfaitement neutre, ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais ces paroles semblaient avoir un petit peu diminué la fureur de Ron qui toisait Drago de toute sa hauteur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoi que ce soit, Slughorn apparut au bout du couloir.

\- Allons les enfants, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, pourquoi ce grand silence ? Il ne faut pas être déçu à ce point que les vacances soient finies, voyons !

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione qui s'était agenouillée au sol, entourée de Harry et de Ginny.

\- Oh ! Miss Granger ! Vous m'avez l'air bien mal en point ! Allons, je vous dispense de cours pour la fin de journée ! Allez donc vous reposez, vous semblez en avoir grand besoin !

Hermione lui fit un petit signe de tête pour témoigner de sa reconnaissance et se dépêcha de partir en direction de l'appartement en se retenant de courir. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle se jeta dans son lit et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago ne se concentrait que très vaguement sur ce que racontait Slughorn.

\- Oh Drago, je suis si désolée, minauda Pansy à côté de lui, je n'avais pas compris que le fait d'aller au bal avec elle avait été une obligation si difficile pour toi ! Que tu l'avais fait contre ton gré !

\- C'est bon Pansy ! répliqua le blond, un peu agacé. J'aimerais suivre le cours si ça ne t'embête pas !

\- Mais je suis vraiment désolée ! Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

\- À ton avis ? répliqua Drago avec une voix lourde se sous-entendus.

Pansy lui fit un sourire en coin et Drago replongea dans ses pensées. Weasley avait vraiment un sérieux problème. ''Qui t'a permis d'aller au bal avec MON Hermione ?'', depuis quand les filles appartenaient-elles à qui que ce soit, ex-petit-ami ou autre ?

Il songea que la jeune fille était sans doute en train de pleurer quelque part et cela lui fit haïr Weasley un peu plus. Certes, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé à Hermione depuis une dizaine de jours mais cela n'empêchait pas les sentiments d'être bien présents.

Dès la fin du cours, Blaise se rua sur Drago.

\- Bon, commença-t-il, tu m'expliques un peu ce qui se passe avec Granger ?

\- Il ne se passe rien.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, il ne se passe rien ?

\- Bah, on ne se parle pas, on ne s'engueule pas, on s'évite...

\- Ah. Et tu la vois comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi, là, tout de suite ?

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il. Comme elle était avant, toujours à m'éviter.

\- Et tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose pour y remédier ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore... De toutes façons, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Blaise resta silencieux et ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

\- C'est bon, Pansy, tu es excusée...

C'était le soir et comme prévu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Drago était enfoui sous les couvertures avec la jeune fille. Et comme à chaque fois, il se sentait coupable envers Hermione. Mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, non ?

\- Amour..., murmura Pansy, à quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air ailleurs...

\- Ne m'appelle pas ''Amour''. Et je pensais qu'il commence à se faire tard.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te donne des surnoms ? C'est plus mignon !

\- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Retourne à ton dortoir, s'il te plaît.

\- Pfff... T'es pas gentil... Tu veux jamais qu'on passe du temps ensemble...

Pansy marqua une pause, puis sa mine boudeuse fut brusquement remplacer par un grand sourire.

\- Et si je dormais avec toi ?

\- Non, répondit fermement Drago. Je préfère dormir seul.

Pansy soupira mais consentit tout de même à partir, à condition que Drago la raccompagne. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec mécontentement.

En revenant dans l'appartement, il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merlin ! Que ce chapitre est court ! Et pas un dont je suis satisfaite, en plus...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le printemps arrivait et la vie suivait son cours à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago ne se parlaient toujours pas et la jeune fille retrouvait régulièrement les vêtements de Pansy Parkinson éparpillés dans la salle commune. Mais en dehors de cela, Hermione était heureuse. Les journées, durant lesquelles elle étudiait et remplissait sa fonction de préfète-en-chef, défilaient aux côtés de Harry et Ginny. Ron semblait l'avoir oubliée et elle ne s'en souciait plus.

Drago, de son côté, passait la majeure partie de son temps avec les autres Serpentard, tout en surveillant discrètement Weasley et Hermione.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione terminait sa ronde, elle entendit un bruit provenant d'un couloir proche. Pensant que c'était un première année perdu – les première année se perdent encore au printemps ? – pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un première année. C'était Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ron ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Tu es censé être dans la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Ben voyons, répliqua Ron narquoisement, j'ai une tête à respecter les couvres-feu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Hermione.

\- Je t'attendais, j'avais envie de te voir... Ma douce Hermignonne...

Instinctivement, Hermione sentit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette, dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa peur.

\- Lâche ta baguette... Et viens que je te prenne dans mes bras...

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle. Hermione fut prise d'effroi. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle détala à toute vitesse.

\- Reviens ! hurla Ron. Tu es à moi !

Hermione se mit à courir encore plus rapidement. L'année précédente lui avait appris à fuir, cependant Ron gagnait du terrain. Elle l'entendit lancer un sortilège et l'instant d'après elle ressentit une vive douleur à la cheville, tellement forte qu'elle s'écroula par terre. Et parce que ce n'était pas suffisant, sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..., gémit-elle. Ma cheville ! Tu me l'as brisée !

En même temps, elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir sa baguette.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? ricana Ron en lui montrant ladite baguette.

\- Rends la moi... S'il te plaît...

\- Tu me supplies ? Hermione Granger me supplie ? Tu es tombée bien bas ma pauvre petite...

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais Ron la tira brusquement vers lui et la plaqua contre le mur dur et froid. Collé à elle, il lui prit les poignets pour qu'elle ne se débatte plus et il lança la baguette de la jeune fille à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Ron, tu n'es pas dans un état normal... Lâche-moi...

\- Pourquoi je devrais te lâcher ? Tu es à moi de toutes façons !

\- Arrête Ron, je ne t'aime plus... Tu le sais très bien...

\- Si, tu m'aimes, je le sais. Tu refuses simplement de l'admettre.

Hermione ferma les yeux. ''Si, tu m'aimes'', Drago lui avait dit exactement la même chose quelques moi auparavant. Si elle avait accepté sa demande, est-ce qu'elle serait là ? Coincée sous un bourreau qui l'embrassait ?

Qui l'embrassait ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ron était effectivement en train de l'embrasser, un baiser violent, dépourvu de toute tendresse. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il lui mordit les lèvres. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il émanait de lui une épouvantable odeur d'alcool.

Brusquement, elle sentit la main de Ron qui remontait le long de sa cuisse. Elle essaya vainement d'échapper à son emprise en se tortillant sous lui mais c'était peine perdue.

\- T'as pas fini de bouger, un peu ! s'énerva son bourreau.

\- AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! hurla désespérément la jeune fille.

\- TA GUEULE ! lui cria-t-il en la giflant avec force.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et sa tête heurta le mur. Il lui sembla cependant entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Granger ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne réussit pas à reconnaître, tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Granger, c'est toi qui cries ?

Elle sentit la main de Ron se poser sur sa bouche mais elle n'avait plus les idées assez claires pour tenter de le mordre ou du se débattre.

* * *

N'entendant plus de bruit, Drago s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il vit une baguette, par terre, dans un coin du couloir. Il la ramassa et regarda un peu plus loin, il voyait une forme un peu floue dans la pénombre. En se rapprochant, il vit des cheveux roux. Weasley le regardait méchamment, collé à une silhouette que Drago reconnut aussitôt.

\- Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ajouta-t-il froidement à l'intention du Gryffondor.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua celui-ci. Tu me déranges. Dégage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? répéta Drago en sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Lâche Hermione immédiatement.

Weasley se décala, sans se soucier de Hermione qui glissa doucement le long du mur avant de s'affaler sur le sol.

\- Depuis quand tu appelles mon Hermione par son prénom ?

\- Et toi, depuis quand te sens-tu obligé de mettre ''mon'' devant ?

Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur le blond, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide.

 _\- Petrificus Totalus_ !

Weasley se raidit et tomba vers l'avant. Un horrible craquement indiqua qu'il s'était sans aucun doute brisé le nez mais Drago ne s'en soucia pas. Il se précipita vers Hermione, inconsciente, et la souleva.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers son ennemi et partit vers l'appartement préfectoral, la tête d'Hermione posée contre son cœur.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi faire, vous pouvez lire ''Chers auteurs de FanFictions''. C'est vraiment génial !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Drago déposa délicatement Hermione sur le canapé et lui retira sa robe de sorcière. Puis, voyant que sa cheville formait un angle étrange, il la ressouda grâce à un sortilège appris quelques années plus tôt. Enfin, ne sachant que faire, il s'assit par terre en s'adossant au canapé et il attendit. Attendre sans rien faire le rendait malade mais il ne bougea pas.

Au bout d'un moment – une minute ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? –, Hermione bougea enfin. Drago se leva immédiatement et lui prit la main. La jeune fille leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai dû faire un rêve... Je faisais une ronde, il y avait Ron et...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Drago s'emparait de ses lèvres et l'embrassait doucement. Un vrai baiser, pas comme avec Ron... Sentant que la situation lui échappait, elle se laissa faire et répondit au baiser.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon amour ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

\- Si, bien sûr que si...

\- Alors, oublie Weasley, oublie tous tes problèmes pour l'instant.

Hermione acquiesça et fondit en larmes dans les bras de son sauveur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? sanglota-t-elle. Tu es Drago Malefoy... Je ne peux pas t'aimer...

\- Tu as encore ce raisonnement-là, Hermione ? soupira Drago.

Il mit les mains sur ses épaules afin de la regarder bien en face.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Hermione. Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, le fils de Lucius et tout le baratin mais je t'aime vraiment. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je suis digne de confiance et d'amitié. Les gens peuvent changer, non ? Regarde, tu me prends moi, Drago Malefoy, ton ennemi de toujours et tu prends Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor, ton meilleur ami, frère de ta meilleure amie, issu d'une famille où tout le monde t'adore. Dis-moi maintenant. Lequel t'a fait le plus de mal dernièrement ?

\- Mais Harry, Ginny, tous les autres... Que vont-ils dire ?

\- Écoute, il est tard et, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es assez amochée. Va prendre une douche, repose-toi, et réfléchis. Moi, je t'aime. Je te l'ai déjà dit à Noël mais je n'attendrai pas indéfiniment une réponse. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui...

Drago déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et la laissa regagner sa chambre.

Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Effectivement, elle avait mauvaise mine, ses lèvres saignantes, ses cheveux ébouriffés et une grande trace rouge sur la joue gauche lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle retira ses vêtements et entra dans sa douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps la détendit et elle se perdit dans ses réflexions...

Tout un tas de raisonnements contraires se battaient dans sa tête.

Cela ne servait à rien de se mentir à elle-même, elle savait qu'elle aimait Drago et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Rien ne l'empêchait de filer le grand amour avec lui... Enfin, si. Ce qui l'en empêchait, c'était la réaction d'Harry et de Ginny s'ils venaient à les découvrir ensemble. Mais, après tout, ça ne les regardait pas ! Les histoires d'amour, c'était du domaine de la vie privée ! Oui mais les amis, eux, n'étaient pas également du domaine de la vie privée ? Et puis, quelque chose lui disait que, même avec toutes les précautions du monde, la vérité finirait par éclater au grand jour.

Mais elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Après tout, les préfets-en-chef avaient été choisis de maisons rivales pour apprendre à s'apprécier... Mais elle finirait forcément par être découverte... Ou peut-être pas, en faisant bien attention...

Et puis, ça ne servait à rien de se poser trop de questions, de toutes façons...

Hermione éteignit le robinet et passa une serviette autour de son corps. Un grondement au loin lui fit comprendre qu'un orage approchait.

* * *

Drago sourit, allongée dans son lit, en se remémorant la fois où Hermione avait dormi dans sa chambre. Il y pensait quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama Drago. C'est chaud bouillant !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- De ta tenue, voyons !

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son corps et rougit violemment. Dans son empressement, elle avait oublié de se changer et elle se trouvait enveloppée d'une unique serviette sous les yeux de Drago.

\- Je vais me changer, annonça-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix de Drago la retint.

\- Non, attends ! Tu as toujours peur de l'orage, non ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est bien dommage, tu vois, je n'ai pas de devoirs à faire pour que tu m'aides...

\- Très bien, je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- Je plaisantais ! Évidemment que tu peux rester ! Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi.

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Tu as réfléchi ? demanda Drago, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

Hermione baissa la tête et joua avec le coin de sa serviette entre ses doigts. Drago s'assit à ses côtés et attendit sans rien dire.

\- Je..., commença Hermione. C'est vraiment compliqué... J'ai pardonné à Ginny de m'avoir délaissée... Ainsi qu'à Harry, bien sûr... C'est assez récent... J'ai l'impression que ce serait comme les trahir d'être avec toi... Je me sens déjà coupable de me considérer comme ton amie... Mais, en même temps... Je suis vraiment heureuse quand je suis avec toi... Regarde... Tu m'as redonné le sourire alors que je n'étais qu'un corps blessé il y a quelques instants... C'est une relation, une amitié, complètement différente d'avec eux... J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment quelqu'un... Pas seulement celle à qui on demande les réponses du devoir à rendre dans l'après-midi... Merlin ! C'est horrible ce que je dis ! Harry et Ron m'ont sauvé la vie tellement de fois ! Pourtant, des fois, c'est vraiment ce que je ressens... Toi, Drago, tu es vraiment différent d'eux... C'est pour ça que... J'ai décidé d'accepter ton amour...

\- Hermione... Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir... Si tu penses que tes amis sont plus importants, je comprendrais...

\- Non, Drago. J'ai bien réfléchi... Je crois que je t'aime depuis trop longtemps... Je vais finir par exploser si je continue à enfouir mes sentiments à ton égard...

\- Je peux t'embrasser, alors ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Drago l'embrassa d'abord timidement, puis plus langoureusement. Chacun d'entre eux attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour ce rappeler de quand datait ce désir de se sentir aimer par l'autre. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échanger à Noël n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils vivaient en cette instant... Un instant que les livres moldus qu'Hermione lisait parfois qualifiaient de magique. Qualification qui n'avait plus aucun sens lorsque cet instant se déroulait à Poudlard.

Hermione se sentait bien, elle sentit le sourire de son amant contre ses lèvres et ses mains qui caressaient délicatement son dos.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es entrée dans ma chambre ? souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione entreprit de défaire chacun des boutons de la chemise du Serpentard.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'orage avait laissé place à un soleil dont les doux rayons baignaient la chambre où dormaient les deux amants. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire attendri.

\- Lève-toi Drago, murmura-t-elle en déposant un petit baiser juste au-dessus des lèvres.

\- C'est pas un vrai baiser ça, marmonna l'intéressé.

\- Si tu en veux un vrai, tu n'as qu'à te bouger, répondit Hermione qui s'était déjà levée.

Le Serpentard consentit à se lever et prit la jeune fille par la taille en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- On doit surveiller les élèves à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- C'est barbant comme mission...

\- Mais non...

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione et Ginny déambulaient dans la rue principale du village.

\- George a ouvert une boutique de Weasley et Weasley, ici. Ça te dirait d'y aller ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit son amie.

\- Viens, c'est par-là.

La boutique était casée entre deux autres commerces mais elle n'échappait pas au regard des passants avec ses couleurs vives et ses feux d'artifices qui illuminaient la vitrine.

\- Mesdemoiselles, les salua le vendeur. Oh ! Mais je vois qu'il s'agit de la cadette de mon patron ! Et d'Hermione Granger ! Bienvenue !

\- George est là ? demanda Ginny avec espoir.

\- Non, malheureusement... Vous savez, il a beaucoup de mal à faire son deuil... Et je pense que les boutiques lui rappellent beaucoup trop de souvenirs..., répondit le vendeur. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? ajouta-il d'un ton beaucoup plus professionnel.

\- Non, nous sommes venues regarder. Merci quand même.

\- Pas de problème !

Toutes les deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule dense des innombrables élèves présents. Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon des philtres d'amour et autres trucs pour les filles. Son regard se promena le long de l'étagère et s'arrêta sur une petite fiole verte. Elle la prit et lut le petit carton juste à côté :

 _Certaines personnes cherchant désespérément l'amour utilisent des philtres pour parvenir à leurs fins. Mais vous, c'est l'inverse ? Vous cherchez à fuir un admirateur trop présent ? Alors le_ Assagapo _est pour vous ! Quelques gouttes dans un verre et le buveur ne se souviendra pas de ses sentiments pour vous ! Quelques gouttes de plus et il vous détestera ! Encore quelques gouttes et il ne pourra plus jamais tomber amoureux ! Grâce au_ Assagapo _, fini les pots-de-colle amoureux !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda une voix derrière Hermione.

Celle-ci tressaillit et se retourna. C'était Ginny.

\- Rien, rien, mentit-elle en cachant la fiole dans son dos.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne sais pas mentir avec moi. Tu regardes les philtres d'amour inversés, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux l'utiliser sur qui ?

\- Sur ton frère.

\- Ah.

Hermione se dirigea vers la caisse, après avoir pris quelques sucreries au passage, où le vendeur lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Dites-moi, commença Hermione en lui montrant la fiole. Je suis sortie avec un de mes amis mais je l'ai quitté alors qu'il m'aimait encore. Il oubliera ses sentiments avec cette potion ?

\- Oui, sans problème, vous avez juste à faire attention au nombre de gouttes que vous glissez dans sa boisson. Je pense que cinq ou six sont suffisantes. Mais si jamais vous en mettez trop, vous pouvez toujours reconquérir son amitié.

\- Et il pourra retomber amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ce sera un amour ''normal'', si je puis dire, avec les sentiments qui apparaissent au fil du temps...

\- Et il se souviendra qu'on est sorti ensemble ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Mais il aura oublié les causes de la rupture et il sera passé à autre chose.

\- C'est parfait, exactement ce que je cherchais. Je vous le prends.

Elle paya ses achats et sortit avec Ginny. Dans la rue, elles croisèrent Drago en grande discussion avec Blaise. Hermione lui fit un vague signe de tête comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel préfet à son homologue, et continua sa route.

Blaise la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Granger ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Il ne se passe rien, mentit Drago. Je ne lui parle pas, elle ne me parle pas et tout va pour le mieux.

Il avait toujours eu des facilités à mentir. Et moins il y aurait de personnes au courant, moins il y aurait de problème.

\- Et Pansy ? reprit Blaise.

\- Quoi, Pansy ?

\- C'est qui par rapport à toi ?

\- Une amie, comme toujours. Pourquoi ?

\- L'autre jour, elle se vantait d'avoir passé plusieurs soirées d'affilée avec toi.

\- Bah ! Tu connais Pansy. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, elle se sent obligée d'en faire des tonnes !

\- Ouais...

\- On rentre ?

* * *

\- Hermione, tu es là ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Tu appelles Granger par son prénom ?! C'est nouveau, ça ?! hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Pansy, soupira-t-il. Comment es-tu entrée ?

\- Réponds à ma question ! Traître ! Connard !

\- Tiens ? Tu me donnes de nouveaux surnoms ? releva Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Réponds à ma question !

\- Quand tu habites avec quelqu'un, c'est mieux de l'appeler par son prénom, non ?

\- NON ! Pas quand ce ''quelqu'un'' c'est Granger !

\- Sors de cet appartement, Pansy. Tu n'as rien à faire là.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours de partir quand je suis là ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? Tu me trompes ?! Dis-moi la vérité !

Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Drago passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Pansy, je ne te trompe pas. Je ne te trompe pas parce que c'est impossible.

\- Comment ça, impossible ?

\- Pour que je te trompe, il faudrait que l'on soit ensemble, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu ne veux dire que notre histoire est finie ? sanglota Pansy.

\- Mais notre histoire n'a jamais commencé ! C'est dans ta tête, tout ça !

Pansy cessa de pleurer et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais alors... Je suis qui pour toi ?

\- Hum... Tu es... Une amie. Mais une amie qui me console dans mon lit quand ça ne va pas.

\- QUOI ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

\- Hé ! Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as !

\- Alors... Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ?

\- Si, un peu en quatrième et cinquième année mais c'est tout.

Pansy resta sans voix et se remit à pleurer.

\- Maintenant tu t'en vas, s'il te plaît, lui fit remarquer Drago.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Ce chapitre est vraiment très court... Je n'en reviens pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione marchait dans le couloir en direction de l'appartement et manqua percuter Parkinson qui courait à toute vitesse en pleurant.

\- Je viens de croiser Parkinson en train de pleurer, dit-elle à Drago en entrant dans la salle commune. Tu m'expliques ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Oublie, c'est pas important. Mais il faut changer le mot de passe.

\- Hum... D'accord.

\- Tu as acheté des choses intéressantes ? demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'en finir avec Ron.

Drago la lâcha et la regarda attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est une potion que j'ai trouvé chez Weasley & Weasley.

\- Original, tu achètes des produits à utiliser contre le frère du vendeur, fit remarquer Drago.

Hermione sourit et lui montra la petite fiole verte. Il lut la notice avec attention.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il. Tu pourrais me la donner, après en avoir fait usage sur Weasley, je présume ?

\- Heu... Oui, si tu veux.

\- On va manger ?

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle en silence. Hermione rejoignit la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté de Ron, en grande conversation avec Harry. Dans sa poche, sa main se crispa sur la petite fiole.

\- Tu veux que je te serve à boire, Ron ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à celui qui l'avait interrompu puis il reconnut Hermione. Il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il vit de loin le regard méfiant de Malefoy.

\- Ouais, vas-y, marmonna-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry.

Hermione prit le gobelet qu'il lui tendait et versa du jus de citrouille dedans, personne ne faisait attention à elle, hormis Ginny qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle ajouta un peu de la potion qui se dissout rapidement et tendit la boisson à Ron.

\- Merci, fit celui-ci sans même se retourner.

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Il ne se passa rien comme Hermione s'en été doutée. Selon la notice, une douzaine d'heures étaient nécessaires pour que la potion fasse effet.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur, se demandant tout de même si la potion aurait fait effet durant la nuit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Ron se trouvait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il la vit, il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis... Depuis quand, en fait ?

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Ron, murmura Hermione.

Il la lâcha et la regarda avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas de quand date notre dernière discussion ! répéta-t-il.

\- On a une discussion, là tout de suite...

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna et vit Harry.

\- Pourquoi une réconciliation ? interrogea Ron.

\- Heu..., commença Hermione.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !

\- Heu... Oui, c'est ça...

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné. Heureusement, des élèves appelèrent Ron et celui-ci les rejoignit vivement.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ? lâcha Harry dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

\- Je lui ai simplement fait boire une potion qui lui a fait oublié tout ses sentiments amoureux pour moi.

\- Et tu l'as trouvée où, cette potion ?

\- Chez Weasley & Weasley.

Hermione regarda son ami avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Ron a bu un philtre de ce genre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tout va bien, tout va redevenir comme avant.

Harry hocha la tête tout en emboîtant le pas d'Hermione pour rejoindre Ginny avec laquelle ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Drago versait une partie de la fameuse potion dans le verre de Pansy.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire... Mais merci à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours s'égrenaient paisiblement ; Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny recommençaient à former le quatuor inséparable qu'ils avaient toujours été et Hermione se réjouissait de sa vie amoureuse. Ainsi, le printemps passait. Puis, mi-avril, elle commença à se concentrer activement sur ses révisions pour les ASPIC en essayant d'entraîner ses amis avec elle, sans succès.

Drago, lui, passait ses journées avec les différents garçons de Serpentard et ses soirées avec Hermione.

Ce vendredi, Hermione était justement en train de parcourir joyeusement les couloirs du château en pensant que c'était enfin le week-end et qu'elle allait pouvoir en profiter en amoureux quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et vit Harry.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux de l'aide pour les révisions ?

\- Non, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Alors voilà. J'ai confiance en toi, hein ! Ne pense pas que je te surveille ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais l'autre jour, je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc j'ai décidé de regarder la carte du Maraudeur et il m'a semblé que tu te trouvais dans la même chambre que Malefoy.

Hermione feint la surprise.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois...

\- Hum... A mon avis, tu devais être vraiment fatigué. Enfin ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre de Malefoy ?

\- Heu... Non, non... C'était stupide. Désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je serais inquiète si toi ou Ron partageait un appartement avec Parkinson ou une de ses amies.

Harry lui sourit, s'excusa encore d'avoir eu une telle idée et partit vers la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione souffla. Elle avait complètement oublié l'existence de la carte. Heureusement que Ron n'était jamais tombé dessus !

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se remit en route pour l'appartement. Finalement, elle allait passer un week-end un petit moins sympathique si elle devait surveiller tous ses gestes envers Drago !

* * *

\- Tu es contrariée, constata Drago quand elle arriva dans la salle commune. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je viens de croiser Harry. Tu connais la carte du maraudeur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je sais juste que c'est un excellent moyen d'espionner les gens de Poudlard.

\- Exactement. Harry sait donc que j'ai passé ma nuit avec toi.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Drago.

\- Tu m'as bien entendue..., soupira Hermione

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole.

\- On n'a qu'à dire qu'on s'en fiche...

\- Pardon ?

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Si on sort ensemble, c'est pas pour nous cacher aux yeux de tous !

\- Heu... Drago, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, là ?

Drago se prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Toi, tu es surveillée par les Weasley et Potter... Moi, par Pansy et Blaise... Comment veux-tu qu'on ait une relation stable et heureuse si on doit faire attention à tous nos faits et gestes ? Je dois déjà me retenir pour ne pas te sourire quand je te croise dans un couloir... Imagine un peu si je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras quand on est seuls ?

\- Je suis d'accord... Mais tu veux vraiment qu'on prenne le risque d'être découvert ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., soupira Drago. MacGonagall nous a mis ensemble pour améliorer notre relation. On pourra dire qu'elle a réussi ! On sort ensemble mais on est obligés de se cacher... C'est ironique, non ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement. On profitera de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, d'accord ? Comme ça, la carte n'aura pas d'effet...

* * *

Le lundi, Hermione s'installa à sa place avec ses amis dans la classe de métamorphose. Le professeur Viviane prit la parole.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous commémorons bientôt la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença-t-elle, pour l'occasion nous organisons un bal. Nous savons tous que la Guerre a été principalement menée par les élèves de cette classe, ainsi que les dernières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Cependant, le professeur MacGonagall tient à ce que chaque élève, de n'importe quelle maison et de n'importe quelle année soit l'égal de l'autre. L'exception se fera pour Mr Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger qui sont le trio vainqueur mais aussi pour Mr Londubat et Miss Weasley et Lovegood de Serdaigle qui ont été les leaders de la résistance à Poudlard. Tous le six ouvriront le bal. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez tous à quel point ils méritent de siéger à la table d'honneur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce compliment, tout en songeant qu'à chacun des trois bals de Poudlard auquel elle avait assisté, elle siégeait à la table d'honneur.

\- Est-ce qu'on va choisir notre partenaire ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, répondit le professeur, vous êtes autant de filles que de garçons donc ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous vous débrouillerez tous les six pour savoir qui va aller avec qui.

\- Hermione, tu veux être ma cavalière ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu vois ? Cette fois, je suis le premier à te le demander, pas comme en quatrième année, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Professeur ? intervint Parvati. Est-ce qu'il y aura des invités de marque ? Comme un représentant du ministère de la Magie, par exemple ?

\- Oui, certaines personnes tiennent à féliciter Mr Potter en personne. Mais je ne pense pas que ces personnes resteront toute la soirée à Poudlard. Le ministère de la Magie organise lui-même un certain nombre de cérémonies et de soirées en cette occasion.

* * *

\- Ils organisent encore un bal, annonça Drago.

C'était le soir et chacun faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai que tu vas encore avoir droit à la table d'honneur ?

\- Oui... Je serai la cavalière de Ron, je vais ouvrir le bal avec Harry et les autres.

\- Ah...

\- Tu voulais y aller avec moi ? demanda Hermione, amusée devant le manque de réaction de son amant.

\- Dans un monde parfait, oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par Weasley comme il a tenté de le faire à Noël... Je vais demander à Pansy d'y aller avec moi, elle sera contente...

\- Sans doute...

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Enfin un chapitre qui commence à avoir une longueur correct.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bal de la Victoire arriva rapidement. Il était plus ou moins semblable au bal de Noël, sauf que cette fois-ci, la salle était décorée d'une autre manière et que l'ambiance était différente, plus solennelle.

Hermione avait été sincèrement heureuse d'être au bras de Ron pour l'ouverture du bal. Le fait qu'il soit redevenu son ami aussi facilement tenait vraiment du miracle...

* * *

L'heure était un peu avancée, beaucoup d'élèves dansaient sur l'espace prévu à cet effet. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Drago et Pansy. Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que le comportement de son amie n'était pas si différent d'avant avoir bu la potion. Il en avait donc déduit qu'elle n'avait pas de réels sentiments envers lui, qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une amitié un peu excessive et possessive.

Il s'ennuyait à danser avec elle, principalement parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas danser. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière, il regardait Hermione qui se mouvait avec grâce dans une sublime robe rouge, au bras de Potter. Il vit Weasley, non loin qui discutait vivement avec sa sœur et d'autres Gryffondor, tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à ses deux amis.

\- Pansy..., commença Drago.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? minauda-t-elle.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

\- Mais c'est mignon !

\- Non, ça n'a rien de mignon.

Pansy prit aussitôt sa mine boudeuse.

\- Que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de danser, un peu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je danse mal, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout, voyons... Je suis juste un peu fatigué... On fait une pause ? Si tu veux, tu peux danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je te retrouve après, d'accord ?

\- Bon, d'accord..., céda Pansy à contrecœur. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Draguinouchet, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago soupira et rejoignit sa table pendant que Pansy s'accrochait au bras de Théodore qui la regarda d'un air blasé. Il prit un verre de bièraubeurre et chercha Hermione du regard, elle se dirigeait seule vers la sortie. Le jeune homme finit son verre et se leva.

Il sortit dans le parc à la suite d'Hermione. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il repéra Hermione assise sur un banc et il la rejoignit.

\- Salut Hermione, souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Quand elle reconnut son interlocuteur, elle se détendit.

\- Ah c'est toi, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur...

\- Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? Tes amis t'ont lâchée ?

\- Non, je me sentais un petit peu mal alors je suis sortie. La fraîcheur nocturne est plus agréable.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- À la guerre... Poudlard en flammes... Les cris... Je vois les cadavres qui jonchent le sol... Plein de visages familiers défigurés... Les rires démoniaques des mangemorts... La détresse dans les yeux des blessés... Les sortilèges qui fusent dans tous les sens... L'odeur du sang... La fumée... Les murs qui s'écroulent... L'énorme tête de mort au-dessus du château...

Hermione marqua un temps de pause.

\- Tout ça remonte à un an... Ce n'est pas si loin finalement ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ?

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Drago prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione répondit à son baiser et se blottit un petit peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

\- Harry ? s'exclama Hermione à son tour.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais à l'instant ? demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago.

\- Écoute Potter, commença celui-ci.

\- Toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! hurla Harry. Dégage de ma vue !

\- Très bien, répliqua le Serpentard. Hermione, je te retrouve plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent partir. Quand il fut hors de leur champ de vision, Harry se tourna vers Hermione en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Alors ? cracha-t-il.

\- Écoute Harry... Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? ''Désolée Harry, vivre avec Malefoy n'a pas été si difficile que ça... On a sympathisé et, sans le vouloir, on est tombés amoureux !''

\- C'est exactement ça !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Pourquoi je me ficherais de toi ? Tu voulais une explication, tu l'as. Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Alors là ! Tu me déçois Hermione. Vraiment.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as déçue, je te rappelle ! Avec Ron, vous trouviez que je n'avais pas changé ! Cette fois, tu as ton changement, non ? Et, d'ailleurs, si vous n'étiez pas partis, Ron et toi, Drago n'aurait pas eu besoin de me consoler ! Nous ne serions pas devenus amis ! C'est de votre faute !

\- Tu insinues que je t'ai obligée à sortir avec Malefoy ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Et l'autre fois, ''Tu t'imagines vraiment que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre de Malefoy ?'', minauda Harry avec une voix exagérément aiguë. Tu t'es vraiment bien foutu de moi, hein ?

\- Si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je savais très bien que si tu l'apprenais les choses tourneraient mal !

\- MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU FAIS ?! hurla Harry. EN LE COTOYANT TU SOUILLES LA MEMOIRE DE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT MORTS PENDANT LA GUERRE !

\- LES MORTS N'ONT RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- SI ! En étant avec Malefoy, c'est comme si tu tombais dans le mauvais camp !

\- C'est faux ! C'est plutôt lui qui passe du bon côté !

\- MAIS ENFIN HERMIONE !

Harry la regardait droit dans les yeux, tandis que certains élèves aux alentours regardaient les deux Gryffondor avec curiosité. La colère qu'Hermione pouvait lire sur le visage du brun sembla doucement s'atténuer pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Sa voix était un peu adoucie quand il continua.

\- Que t'as-t-il fait ?! Tu es intelligente, tu sais très bien qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne peut pas aimer Malefoy ! Il a dû t'hypnotiser ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

\- Tu n'as pas fini, un peu ?

\- Non, mais regarde la vérité en face ! Comment tu réagirais si je sortais avec Parkinson ?

\- Je n'aurais rien à te dire. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis. Tu n'es pas confrontée à cette situation. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs !

\- Finalement, tu n'as peut-être pas changé, cracha Hermione. Tu ne peux pas dissocier le mal de Drago. Est-ce que tu pourrais me citer, ne serait-ce qu'une chose, qui te donne une raison de le détester ? S'il n'avait pas été là, l'année dernière, quand il a fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître au Manoir Malefoy ou après, dans la Salle sur Demande, on serait tous morts !

\- C'est pas une raison ! C'est un partisan de Voldemort, le fils de Lucius et un Serpentard !

\- Voldemort n'existe plus et ses parents, on n'en entend plus parler depuis longtemps !

\- Il reste un Serpentard !

\- C'est exactement pour ça qu'on a été choisis comme préfets-en-chef, tous les deux ! Pour montrer que les idées changent et que l'union Gryffondor-Serpentard évolue !

\- Il n'y a que pour vous deux qu'elle évolue ! Et ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Tu restes figé sur tes idées du bien et du mal. Va t'en. Tu me saoules.

\- Très bien, je pars. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Retourne donc dans la chambre de ton nouveau meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une fille qui trahit les siens.

Harry tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers le château.

\- Attends Harry ! cria Hermione, derrière lui. J'ai juste une faveur à te demander !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry en continuant son chemin.

\- S'il te plaît, ne parle de ça à personne. Surtout pas à Ron.

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour vouloir déclencher un meurtre à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Oui, je publie tous mes chapitres les uns après les autres. Mais pourquoi faire attendre alors qu'ils sont déjà enregistrés sur mon ordinateur ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En pleurs, Hermione franchit le seuil de l'appartement préfectoral. Ne sachant que faire, Drago essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il put en lui répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point son idée de se montrer en public était stupide. Mais c'était trop tard.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione finit par s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de marmonner dans son sommeil des choses comme ''Harry... Pardonne-moi... Je suis sincèrement désolée...''. Drago s'étendit à côté d'elle et s'endormit à son tour en se disant que c'était vraiment dommage, le bal avait pourtant bien commencé.

* * *

Le mois de mai s'écoula lentement, Hermione continuait de réviser activement ses ASPIC pour essayer d'oublier ses déceptions en amitié. Elle aidait également Drago qui se faisait une joie d'étudier à deux. Parfois, elle étudiait aussi avec Ginny ; et plus rarement avec Ron. Comme il le lui avait promis, Harry n'avait parler de sa vie amoureuse et de leur dispute à personne. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une petite broutille sans intérêt.

Drago essayait aussi de passer du temps avec ses amis de Serpentard mais les niaiseries de Pansy l'agaçaient sérieusement.

Ainsi, le premier jour des ASPIC arriva. Hermione, levée aux aurores, se dépêcha de se préparer et de tambouriner à la porte de son amant.

\- Drago ! cria-t-elle. Debout ! C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! On commence à passer nos ASPIC !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la chambre. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers l'armoire en chêne d'où elle commença à sortir quelques vêtements.

\- Allez ! Lève-toi ! s'impatienta-t-elle. On va être en retard !

Drago ouvrit un œil et émergea à-demi de sous sa couverture.

\- Hermione..., marmonna-t-il. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, répliqua la Gryffondor. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

\- Ça risque pas, maugréa Drago, il est à peine six heures et demie... Les épreuves commencent à neuf heures...

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter ses vêtements sur son lit.

\- Tu es stressée comme ça à chaque examen ? demanda Drago, légèrement moqueur.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas stressée, répliqua Hermione. J'ai juste le pressentiment que je vais rater toutes mes épreuves et que, par conséquent, je ne pourrai pas trouver un métier convenable.

\- Tu penses vraiment que la grande Hermione Granger va se retrouver sans emploi ? Ton nom te suffit pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux...

\- Tais-toi ! Je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas réviser les bons sujets !

\- Tes amis de Gryffondor doivent te trouver fatigante si tu lances ce genre de réflexion avant chaque devoir, non ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Drago fut pris d'un fou rire.

\- Mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il l'embrassa doucement, ce qui eut pour effet d'adoucir le regard d'Hermione.

\- On n'est pas obligés de descendre tout de suite, reprit Drago. On a un peu de temps avant de descendre déjeuner. On peut profiter d'un peu de temps libre en amoureux en attendant ?

* * *

La semaine d'examen passa à toute vitesse, Hermione stressait et révisait un peu plus chaque jour tandis que Drago s'appuyait sur ses bases déjà acquises sans se prendre la tête plus que le nécessaire.

Après les ASPIC, l'ambiance à Poudlard fut plus détendue et les septième année avaient tout le temps de profiter du parc du château. Cependant, ce jour-là, il pleuvait et les deux préfets-en-chef passaient leur soirée dans leur appartement.

\- Non mais j'ai raté tous mes examens, répéta Hermione pour la énième fois.

\- Si tu les a ratés, c'est peut-être parce que tu penses trop à ce qui s'est passé avec Potter, suggéra Drago.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione en le regardant. Je ne vais pas manquer la chance d'avoir un merveilleux métier à cause d'une petite dispute complétement idiote... Non... Si je les rate, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas suffisamment révisé !

\- Tu ne les a pas ratés, Hermione... Tu le sais très bien...

Hermione continua à grommeler des choses incompréhensibles, tout en lançant des regards fréquents vers la fenêtre. Ce fait n'échappa pas à Drago.

\- Tu as peur qu'un orage éclate ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione le regarda et hocha la tête timidement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les services de météorologie magiques n'en ont pas prévus..., ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah ? C'est une bonne chose...

\- … Mais je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi quand même...

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Le soir, blottie dans les bras de Drago, Hermione dormait paisiblement. Le jeune homme, lui, fixait le plafond au couleur de Serpentard et attendait patiemment que le sommeil arrive en pensant à toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins utiles et importantes.

Il frémit lorsqu'Hermione bougea.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers sa bien-aimée et comprit qu'elle avait simplement bouger dans son sommeil. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur le plafond.

Hermione bougea une nouvelle fois, plus brusquement. Le Serpentard se tourna de nouveau vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle avait le front en sueur. Il se releva sur un coude et posa ses doigts sur le front de la jeune fille dont la respiration était devenu sifflante.

\- Hermione ? murmura Drago. Ça va ?

\- Harry..., marmonna Hermione. Harry... Je suis vraiment désolée... Tu as raison... C'est avec Ron que je devrais être... Les autres... Ils en pensent quoi ? Je suis...

\- Hermione ? répéta Drago.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de la calmer tandis que la Gryffondor continuait de dire des choses incompréhensibles. Au bout de quelque minutes, le corps de la jeune fille se détendit, sa respiration redevint normale et elle sembla retrouver un sommeil plus agréable.

Tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, Drago pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione était bien plus préoccupée par sa dispute avec Harry que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt.

Une idée germa dans son esprit puis prit lentement forme, s'imposant de plus en plus comme une évidence.

Il venait de prendre une décision.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Quelle est la décision de Drago ?**

 **Ce chapitre est relativement court mais tout de même assez important. Et puis, c'est l'avant-dernier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione regardait avec nostalgie le parc à travers une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- À quoi tu penses ? chuchota Drago.

Hermione se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Demain, ce sera notre dernier jour à Poudlard, soupira-t-elle. Tout ça me rend un peu nostalgique, j'ai du mal à m'y faire...

\- Moi aussi... L'important c'est qu'on ait passé une bonne année ensemble, non ?

\- Oui...

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, fixant le paysage au loin puis, brusquement, Hermione s'écria :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut que je termine mes valises !

Elle se retira de l'emprise de Drago et se précipita dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Drago ne réagit pas, sur le coup de la surprise, puis un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Décidément, Hermione ne changeait pas...

Hermione se gifla mentalement quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait déjà rempli sa malle la veille et qu'il ne lui restait qu'à mettre son nécessaire de toilette. Honteuse, elle retourna dans la salle commune.

\- Déjà fini ? s'étonna Drago.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Hum... Je viens de me rappeler que je l'avais déjà fait hier...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! la nargua Drago en se retenant de ne pas pouffer de rire.

\- Oh... C'est bon..., bougonna la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux m'aider à préparer les miennes d'affaires ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard, Hermione se souvint alors qu'il y avait un certain temps qu'elle n'était pas venue. Partout des vêtements, plus ou moins pliés, jonchaient le sol parmi des feuilles de cours, des cadavres de bouteilles d'encre ou encore des plumes cassées.

\- Tu avais l'intention de nettoyer quand ? s'informa Hermione.

\- Bah... Maintenant ?

Hermione soupira et s'agenouilla pour commencer à trier ce qui ressemblait à un recueil de cours de botanique. Pendant ce temps, Drago essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses différents vêtements.

Au bout d'un assez long moment, Hermione se releva, fatiguée. Drago regarda sa montre.

\- Ouh là ! Ça fait quasiment une heure et demie qu'on range ! s'exclama-t-il. Bouge pas, je vais aller chercher à boire dans les cuisines.

\- Oui, merci.

Drago revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre, il en tendit une à Hermione et porta la seconde à sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en commençant également à boire la sienne.

Drago la regardait, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum ? répondit Drago. Non, rien... Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous allons définitivement quitter Poudlard...

Ils continuèrent de ranger en silence. Hermione était maintenant en train de vider tous les tiroirs de la table de chevet quand elle aperçut une fiole vide. Elle la regarda plus attentivement et reconnut celle qu'elle avait achetée quasiment trois mois auparavant.

\- Drago..., murmura Hermione en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Oui ? répondit l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Drago... Ce flacon... Pourquoi est-il vide ?

\- Lequel ?

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille et sa mâchoire se crispa quand il reconnut le flacon en question.

\- Ah..., commença-t-il. Tu sais... Je te l'avais demandé pour l'utiliser sur Pansy et...

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser tout son contenu pour Parkinson. Tu en as donné à qui d'autre ?

\- Hermione...

Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Ses yeux reflétaient un regret sincère et une pointe de tristesse. Une idée affreuse traversa son esprit.

\- Moi ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Drago ne répondit pas, ce qui confirma l'idée d'Hermione. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille se dégagea brutalement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hermione..., commença le Serpentard.

\- POURQUOI ? hurla cette fois Hermione.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi, affirma-t-il sans hausser la voix.

\- Comment ça, je n'étais pas heureuse ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Écoute-moi, Hermione...

\- Non ! Trouve une autre excuse ! Tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu as remarqué que je n'étais absolument pas séduisante, désirable ou même jolie ? Tu t'es souvenu que je ne suis qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Tu viens de te rappeler que tes amis et ta famille ne voudront jamais de moi ?!

\- Hermione... Calme-toi...

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'infliges ?! Tu te rends compte ?! À quel point je t'ai aimé ?! J'ai sacrifié plein de choses pour toi ! J'ai tourné les dos à mes amis pour toi !

\- Hermione ! hurla Drago. Tout cela n'a rien à voir ! Tu étais malheureuse avec moi ! La dernière fois que tu as dormi avec moi, tu faisais plein de cauchemars et tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner des excuses à Potter et Weasley !

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et la colère laissa place à la tristesse quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

\- Je ne veux pas, sanglota-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça...

\- Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras de rien. Tu me considéreras de nouveau comme l'ennemi que j'ai toujours été, déclara Drago d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je ne veux pas, répéta Hermione. Reste avec moi... Ne m'abandonne pas...

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Et voici donc le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait passé sa nuit dans le canapé de la salle commune. Elle maugréa sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas passé sa dernière nuit à Poudlard dans son lit moelleux et confortable tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller, quelque chose lui tracassait l'esprit mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle se détendit quand l'eau de la douche commença à couler mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir comme un manque. Elle haussa les épaules en songeant que c'était sûrement le fait de quitter Poudlard alors qu'il avait été son second foyer pendant toutes ces années.

La jeune fille se prépara et termina ses valises avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme elle, tous les septième année semblaient perdus dans la contemplation de tout un tas de petites choses auxquelles ils ne faisaient pas spécialement attention d'habitude mais qu'ils voyaient peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Hermione regarda attentivement la table des Serpentard et s'aperçut que son homologue ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle termina rapidement son repas et remonta dans l'appartement préfectoral où elle tambourina à la porte du Serpentard.

\- Malefoy ! Debout ! cria-t-elle. On a du travail aujourd'hui ! On doit accompagner les première année jusqu'au Poudlard Express ! Même le dernier jour, il faut te rappeler tes devoirs de préfet-en-chef ! Non mais vraiment !

Personne ne lui répondit. La jeune fille haussa de nouveau les épaules et quitta l'appartement. Dans le hall, elle retrouva le groupe de première année qu'elle devait accompagner et se rendit à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

* * *

Drago s'était réveillé de bonne heure. En réalité, il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à s'endormir après avoir déposé Hermione dans le canapé de la salle commune, le vieux sortilège l'empêchant de se rendre dans la chambre d'une fille. Sa courte nuit était donc la cause de ses grandes cernes et de son teint plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'était ensuite rendu à la Grande Salle où il avait été l'un des premiers élèves puis il était retourné dans sa chambre et avait sorti une plume et un parchemin.

Plusieurs heures après, il avait entendu Hermione tambouriner à sa porte et il s'était empressé de terminer sa lettre.

Il sortit dans le couloir et aperçut un Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

\- Hé toi, là ! l'interpella-t-il.

\- Quoi ? répondit l'élève en se retournant.

\- Je veux que tu donnes ceci à Harry Potter, déclara-t-il en lui donnant un parchemin scellé.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Parce que je suis préfet-en-chef et que si tu ne le fais pas, je retire soixante points à ta maison, répliqua Drago.

Même si la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avait été remise la veille aux Serdaigle et que, par conséquent, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à ajouter ou retirer des points à l'une ou l'autre des maisons, cette simple menace sembla suffire à l'élève qui partit en courant.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de Pré-Au-Lard depuis quasiment une demie-heure et Harry se demandait encore pourquoi Hermione s'était précipitée pour lui dire bonjour le matin-même alors que leur dispute n'avait toujours pas trouvé de raison de se terminer.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir un élève devant lui.

\- Harry Potter, le salua-t-il, on m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

\- Ah ? répondit Harry, surpris. Heu... Merci.

L'élève repartit et Harry regarda ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Dessus était inscrit ''A l'intention de Harry Potter'', à l'encre verte et d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il déplia le parchemin, sous l'œil attentif de ses amis.

 _Potter,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu ne commences pas par lire la signature. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas mais là n'est pas la question..._

Harry regarda la signature : Drago Malefoy. Depuis quand Malefoy lui faisait transmettre du courrier ? Il s'apprêtait à déchirer le parchemin mais il se ravisa. Il devait quand même y avoir une raison valable pour expliquer cela.

… _mais là n'est pas la question. Je t'écris avant tout pour te parler (enfin écrire à propos) d'Hermione. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle est venue vers toi sans raison particulière si ce n'est l'amitié, malgré votre dispute._

 _Je suis sincèrement navré que votre amitié ait été ainsi brisée. Par pour toi, bien sûr, mais pour elle. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, je suis réellement amoureux d'elle et je n'ai jamais eu l'idée ne serait-ce que d'utiliser un sortilège d'Imperium ou une potion dans le même genre._

 _Oui, tu as bien lu. J'aime Hermione. Et ce, depuis...un certain temps... Je m'en suis rendu compte, un soir, lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie dans notre salle commune. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? Ne t'imagine pas que je c'est parce que je lui avais fait du mal ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, elle s'est évanouie parce qu'elle se détruisait intérieurement à cause de vous, toi et tes chers amis Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil et je ne veux pas le savoir._

 _Toujours est-il que je me suis déclaré à elle le matin de Noël. Et elle a refusé de sortir avec moi. Pourquoi ? À cause de ses chers amis. Vous, qui ne lui aviez toujours pas adressé la parole depuis votre dispute. Elle a refusé de sortir avec moi à cause de son amitié pour vous, que vous aviez pourtant brisée !_

 _Suite à cela, je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole, même si je continuais à surveiller sa relation avec Weasley de loin. Toi, Potter, tu semblais être redevenu ami avec elle, donc je te faisais confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal_

 _Cependant, un soir de printemps, je faisais une ronde dans le château, comme en font si souvent les préfets-en-chef, et j'ai entendu un bruit. Je suis donc allé dans ce couloir et imagine toi un peu ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu Hermione plaquée contre un mur, sous un Weasley sur le point de... En fait, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Après avoir réglé son compte à Weasley, j'ai bien évidemment porté Hermione jusqu'à l'appartement préfectoral où je l'ai soignée. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, avec le plein consentement d'Hermione. Évidemment._

 _J'étais vraiment heureux mais Hermione restait tracassée par le problème Weasley. C'est pour ça que, dès le lendemain, elle a acheté une potion qui lui permettait de lui faire oublier tous ses sentiments envers elle, je suppose qu'elle t'en a parlée._

 _À partir de ce moment-là, nous avons eu une vie amoureuse des plus heureuses, jusqu'à ce que tu nous surprennes sur ta fichue carte. Quand Hermione m'en a parlé, je lui ai dit de faire comme si de rien n'était, que je n'en avais rien à faire d'être vu ou pas... et on a tous les deux vu où cela nous a menés... Tu nous as surpris pendant le bal._

 _Hermione était vraiment malheureuse. Elle tentait de me cacher sa peine et j'aurais presque pu la croire si ses nuits n'étaient pas aussi agitées. Elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar et parlait dans son sommeil en vous présentant toutes ses excuses._

 _C'est alors que m'est venu l'idée d'utiliser la potion qu'elle-même avait utilisée sur Weasley. Ainsi, ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle me détestait comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Pour elle, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous. Elle m'a oublié._

 _Tout ce que je te demande, Potter, c'est de la rendre heureuse et de ne pas essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Je voudrais aussi que tu lui pardonnes, pour tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire pendant votre dispute._

 _Elle représente tellement pour moi... Mais je ne fais que me répéter en te disant que je l'aime profondément comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant._

 _Prends soin d'elle, je t'en prie._

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _P.S. : C'est grâce à moi si elle a désormais de magnifiques cheveux._

Harry posa la lettre sur ses genoux et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague.

\- Harry ? l'interpella Hermione. Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

Le Gryffondor se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé...

Hermione ne sut pas de quoi il parlait, ni comment réagir. Elle se contenta donc de caresser le dos de son meilleur ami.

* * *

À l'autre bout du train, dans le wagon des préfets, Drago était seul et regardait le paysage défiler. L'image d'Hermione se grava dans son esprit et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

 **Mon histoire s'arrête là, parce que, de mon point de vue très personnel, je pense que c'est la fin la plus crédible. Mais si vous souhaitez une fin alternative, avec un ''happy end'', j'ai écrit un épilogue, également publié sur FanFiction : Et après...**

 **Des avis ?**


	20. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Dkvg : Merci pour ta review ! Si la fin ne te plaît pas, je t'invite à lire la suite, ''Et Après''.


End file.
